Ride
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Edge/Jeff. After Matt's betrayal, Jeff's in turmoil. He may just find comfort in an unlikely place. But who really is trying to sabotage his existence? Is it Matt, Edge, or someone else? AU, OOC may ensue.
1. Conflict

**Slash, M/M, Jeff/Edge, graphic sex, language. Takes place after the Smackdown taping for Friday the 13th 2009, before No Way Out. No relation to 'Captive', or any others. :P I wanna explore who is doing bad things to Jeff. Is it Edge? Is it Matt? Is it someone else? Some AU, OOC. Standard, Edge is unhappily married to Vickie, Jeff is single (slash). I don't really like doing OC's, so. I dunno, I like the fantasy concept of it all-- let's see where it takes me. Besides, I was having a wonderful dream featuring Edge, Jeff, and that hot red car, and I got woke up! **

**Don't own WWE, don't own Jeff Hardy, Edge, Matt Hardy, or anyone else in this fic. Unless I have to create an OC, then I'll let you know that I own them. But still, I'm making no money, dude.**

**

* * *

**

Ride;

**Chapter one/ 'Conflict'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V (this chapter sorta clean)**

Edge watched Jeff in the parking garage. What a shitty time he was having. Hardy had waited backstage awhile, talked with some superstars. Glad his 'brother', Matt, was no where in sight. It's not like the night went much better for Edge. The audience saw Edge spear Big Show. What they didn't see was Vickie yelling at her husband for ruining her main event.

Edge knew Vickie didn't really give a shit about the event. She was petting on Show, making sure the 'talent' was alright. He stood out there and saw the looks on their faces. The guilty looks. Edge wasn't stupid. He knows his meal ticket cheated on him. Shit, some would call it poetic, wouldn't they? Getting his 'just desserts' for all he's done just to get ahead and be on top. Hell, he's cheated. Cheating is as breathing for him. Cheat on your girlfriend, cheat on your wife. Cheat in matches. Cheat and win. Cheat and die. So, it must be like some sort of fucking poetic justice that he becomes the one whose cheated on.

Edge stood watching Hardy. The younger brother folded his arms on the car hood and laid his head, with that rainbow colored hair, down on top of them. Burying his head down in them. Anything to find a bit of darkness. Edge watched him, his head down on that little red car. So much conflict, so much angst and frustration in one man. It was beautifully tragic. The pain and suffering he'd endured. The betrayal of his own flesh and blood. The agony was enticing. The violent rage he felt radiating off Jeff was... arousing.

Hardy was a gray area alright. And in gray areas, anything can happen. Things you don't expect. Things you don't see coming and have no way to prepare for. It explained the reason he was called the Enigma. You never did know what he was dreaming of doing next. Edge knew that first hand. He can only hope his old adversary, Matt Hardy, Jeff's 'brother', knows the same. He should very well know what Jeff's capable of. He should know that when he finally pushes Jeffro too far, chaos will follow, and they'll be no way to prepare.

Hell if Edge would warn Matt. They've been through enough shit to drown their souls forever. What does Edge care, let the Hardy bitches kill each other. He'll sit back and watch for a change. How fitting was it for him to be the one Matt 'helped' win the title when he cost Jeff the strap anyhow? What a statement. 'I'm so sick and tired of carrying you, Jeff, that I will cause you to lose to the only man who has perhaps caused me more pain.'

Edge nibbled on his bottom lip, scanning up Hardy's legs and thighs. Hardy was unfinished business in so many ways. More so then the title, and yet so much because of it. Everyone blamed Edge for Jeffrey's recent misfortunes and hardships. It's funny how in one daunting moment, Matt became public enemy number one. Edge turned his head, looking at the gold strap on his shoulder. Damn Hardys, always causing him grief. Both of them.

Edge began making his way over to the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. He didn't look like a warrior right now. He was broken. Edge reach out slowly, licking his lips. Jeff must of heard someone behind him because he looked back, seeing Edge and ducking out of the way. He stepped back. Edge was about afraid he'd run. So, Edge stood still, dropping his arm to the side.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff snapped. Tears stained his cheeks. His beautiful green eyes were bloodshot.

Jeff didn't look like he'd slept in awhile. Edge watched as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his coat. He probably didn't like, or want Edge seeing him like this. But at the same time, he was probably tired of giving a shit. Edge just stared at him.

"Huh? What the fuck do you want?" The younger Hardy repeated.

Edge shook his head. "Why are you still here?" It was a lousy question, he knew, but he was going somewhere with it.

"None of your damn business." Hardy snapped.

Edge shrugged, "You were looking for Matt, weren't you?"

"Fuck you, Edge." He turned to leave.

Edge grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him back. Hardy jerked his arm away.

"Hey. I don't give a shit what brotherly spat you and Matt are having. I am your WWE champion. You don't take that tone with me." Edge snarled.

"Whatever, man. I don't need your shit." Jeff opened his car door.

Edge grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Hey, don't turn away from me." Edge glared at him. The look sending a chill through Hardy.

"Why are you bothering me, man? Thanks to my brother, you have the title back. You don't need to assault me anymore." Jeff practically whined.

"You still think that was me?" Edge pointed to himself.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I know it was you."

"And no other recent events have swayed that decision? You still think it was me?"

"I think Matty's pretty goddamn heartless right now, maybe out of his mind, but I don't think he'd try and kill me." Jeff hadn't jerked himself from Edge's grip yet.

Edge let him go and got in the driver's side and shut the door, setting the title beside him. He rubbed his hands on the wheel. Jeff stared at him confused.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jeff waved his arms out to the side.

"Get in the passenger side, Jeff. We're going for a ride." Edge gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't know where he was getting at himself. Seeing Jeff like this was making him think crazy thoughts. He just wanted to take him away from this. Take him somewhere and do things to him that would make Matt Hardy seem like the last of his worries.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jeff opened the door and tried to pull him out. Edge grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Stop being a little prick and get in the car. We're going for a ride." Edge repeated. His eyes burned holes through the younger wrestler.

Jeff growled in frustration. In his gut he knew he shouldn't. But he didn't know anyone else whose life was crumbling as bad as his was. Jeff stared down into Edge's eyes.

"You've been drinking anyhow. Keys, please." Edge held out his hand, wiggling his fingers asking for the keys.

Jeff sighed and dug them out of his pocket, reluctantly handing them over to the Rated 'R' Superstar.

Edge smiled and took them, sticking them in the ignition, turning them to make the red car start. The lights came on and the ride roared to life.

"Get in." Edge commanded.

Jeff looked toward the other end of the parking garage, and back at Edge. He didn't think he could trust the man, but something in that smile, and in those eyes, made him want to. Jeff slowly walked around the front of the car, running his hands along the hood. Edge watched him carefully. If Hardy was going to run, Edge wanted to stop him. But Jeff didn't run. He looked down at the door handle, breathing deeply, before lifting it up and popping the door open. Jeff slid into the empty seat, getting situated and trying to relax into the cushions. He shut the door. He knew he was stupid for doing this. Taking a ride with Edge may be the last one of his life. It's amazing how he didn't seem to care anymore about small things, like breathing, anymore.

After all, Edge may be right. He had Matty in his ear night and day, convincing him that Edge was the guy behind everything. Then the night of the 2009 Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Matt lays him out with a chair. What if, he was just saying all those things because Matt was behind it all along? Make him believe it was someone else, so he'd have his guard down when Matt needed him to? Jeff buckled his safety belt as Edge sped out, jerking him back further into the seat.

**

* * *

**

I like rewriting and messing wrestling 'storyboards' up. Like 'Captive' what happens on the show is real. Hey, it's just fanfiction. Oh, and Matt did turn on Jeff in this one. He's the 'bad guy', so to speak. Time for an old fashioned 'who dun it?' I probably won't follow the storyboards that are to come in follwing weeks. I will most likely create my own fabrications. With anything else, I try to keep people in character, and stick to the shows events. But w/ wrestling I like to do OOC and AU for some reason. Let's see where it takes me. This one closer to 'Captive' and not 'Cotton Candy'. Not related to either. Tell me what U think :)

**Title from one of my favorite Rob Zombie songs 'Ride' off of 'Educated Horses'. I don't own that either.**


	2. Innocent and Wounded

**This shoulda been up a couple of days ago! JNHwwe, thank you. Yes, more Jeffy angst and hurt. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I'll only tell you that Edge's is not gonna kill him. Dark Fae Angel, glad you love them :) Thank you. NeroAnne, yeah, they're gonna talk (sarcasm) Riiight... I'm not gonna tell you who is is yet.**

**

* * *

**

Ride;

**Chapter two/ 'Innocent and Wounded'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

Edge kept his eyes trained on the road that was laid out in front of him. A long stretch of openness. The darkness surrounding would prevent them from moving any further without crashing into something. It was pitch, nothing to guide them, but moonlight. Lucky the hot ride had bright lights on it. Jeff looked out the window, he hadn't uttered a word. He hadn't even looked at Edge. Just followed the moon as it chased them, with those troubled green orbs.

What the hell was there to say? He didn't know why Edge drug him along. A part of him was scared shitless to find out. Another part hoped it was to finally put him on out of his misery. Jeff was in misery. Everything he knew had went up in flames. Matt doing what he done only put his reality into a tail spin, and now he was just waiting to crash into the on coming ground. He had no parachute and no way to brace for impact.

Edge turned his head finally, his eyes darting from the road to Jeff, back and forth. If he didn't see the younger man's chest rising and falling softly, he'd guess he was dead. Edge couldn't take the silence anymore. It let his thoughts roam and he needed something to shut up the urges and the voices in his head. Jeff wasn't talking. He reach over to the radio. His hand stopping dead when Jeff moved suddenly. Edge looked over at him. The Enigma was on guard. Edge laughed. So, he does give a damn after all.

"What's wrong, Jeffro? Just turning on the radio." Edge assured. He flipped on the power to the audio player and selected one of his choice Satellite stations. It was rock music, naturally.

"I.. I still don't trust you, Adam." Jeff said softly.

"Ah, that's better." Edge smiled ignoring him. Rob Zombie was on. One of his favorites.

"Did'y here me, Edge?" Jeff snapped.

"I tried to see the one that's free... Now it's gone... I tried to hear the one that's near... Move along... I tried to feel the one that's real... Is it wrong?... I tried to take the one that makes... Now it's gone..." The song began. It was 'Ride', from 'Educated Horses'. Seemed fitting.

"I heard you, Jeff. You don't have to trust me, I could give a shit less. You need me."

"That's a bold statement coming from Mr. Vickie Guerrero." Jeff snapped.

"Watch your damn mouth, Jeff." Edge's eyes seemed to grow darker.

"Why do you hide behind her anyway?" Jeff asked crossing his arms.

"Riiiide- Dirty, Sweet And Filthy. Riiiide- Beat Your Hands On Me.." The chorus screamed.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You can't possibly love her. It's not the sex, I'm sure." Jeff grinned.

Edge shook his head, at least he got a smile. A crooked one, but a smile none-the-less. Edge looked over at him. He could fuck his brains out to this damn song. His cock twitched with thoughts about how'd he bend him over the hood, or trunk of this car... Edge shook his head. _Shit. _ _Focus._

"..Innocent And Wounded Baby, Educated Horses Baby, Distant Kings Surrounding Baby, Imitation Of Life Baby..." The song rattled.

"You wouldn't understand, Hardy."

"Try me, then?"

"I'm a sleaze-ball, alright. It's another loop-hole for me." He wished Hardy would shut up.

"So, you admit it's a sham?"

"No fucking shit, it's a sham. Life's a sham, Jeff."

"I knew talking to you was pointless. Where the fuck we going?" Jeff asked just as frustrated.

Edge smiled. "We're almost here." He pulled off of the road down another dirt one.

Jeff glanced around, listening to both the music build during the bridge coupled with the beating of his heart.

"Where are you taking me, Edge. I have a cell phone." Jeff said a little unnerved.

"Shut the fuck up and relax." Adam demanded.

"Riiiide- Dirty, Sweet And Filthy. Riiiide- Beat Your Hands On Me.."

"No. Where are you taking me." Jeff begged. It was half hateful, with small traces of fear.

"You have no one else, Jeff. Your brother, Matt Hardy.. yeah, remember him? Matt Hardy hates you. I don't know why myself. Hell, even I'm confused by that one. But he does. That's a cold hard fact that you need to get fucking familiar with." Edge growled.

--xx--

Edge pulled the car down a bank and right down next to a lake. He cut the engine, all but for the lights. Jeff looked around. The moon shining off the water was beautiful.

"Why do you even care?" Jeff gasped, trying in vain to hold back tears.

Those words ringing in his head. _'Your brother hates you..'_ Or, what Matt had said the week before on the Smackdown broadcast. _'A lot can happen in seven days.'_ What did it mean? Was it a confession? Or was it just fucking mind games to fuck with his head and his heart? Nothing had happened in seven days. Yet, he had been tripping over himself worried something might. Looking over his shoulder. It has nearly driven him mad. But nothing did happen. He got to the arena okay. He went out to the ring okay. Got out okay? Edge stared straight forward, not looking at Jeff. He wanted the music back on. The silence was louder than hell.

"Let it the fuck out, Jeff." Edge said quietly.

"Let what out?"

"Cry. Go ahead. You need to."

"Why do you fucking care?" Jeff shouted. He went for the door handle.

"Touch it and I'll put your ass in the trunk." Edge said quietly.

Jeff didn't know why, he just froze on command.

"I am not the one doing shit to you, Jeff. I'm sick of being blamed. You're a wreck. You're a walking disaster." Edge continued to stare straight ahead.

"So what? If you maybe fix me, then you'll be redeemed or something?" Jeff's eyes searched him. Looking for the answers, maybe?

Edge shrugged. "I can't rightfully explain my motives to you." He finally turned Hardy's way.

Jeff flinched.

"You're scared of me? That's good."

"How's it good?" Jeff stared never tearing his eyes off The Ultimate Opportunist.

"Because it shows me you value your life and don't want death. I am not gonna kill you, Jeff, stop jumping."

"I don't know what I did to him." Jeff said quietly after a a few seconds. "Everything was fine.. and then.." Jeff shrugged, swallowing. "Why did he do this.. we were close.. I don't get it."

Edge watched him. So much pain. He reach out and gently touched the younger man's hair.

"Hey, what the..?" Jeff flinched, he opened the door and got out. Edge followed, slamming it hard.

He had expected to see Hardy had bolted through the darkness. The car lights were all there was. Instead, Jeff had his head laying down in his folded up arms on the back of the car. Crying hard. It was beautiful, the disaster, the despair. The mental and emotional anguish. Edge watched him for a few mintues. Jeff's body racked with sobs. His back shaking under it all. The older man didn't realize he was biting on his lip so damn hard, until he tasted blood. Metallic.. delicious. He folded his bottom lip inward and used his tongue to wipe it away. It does something to a man when he tastes his own blood. So cliche. But Edge was only growing harder by the second.

Edge was frustrated, in need of a release.. not just any kind. To hurt someone. Not just in the ring... no, not like that. Sexually. Sex was like therapy. Best kind there was. It can damage someone beyond repair, if you are not careful. Or, it can fix someone, better than any drug, or drink ever could. Edge stood panting. Frustrated. Running his hands through his hair, watching Hardy as he calmed down a bit. Edge swallowed. He didn't want to move. It had to be timed right. They both needed it, he knew. But, if Jeff ran, he'd have to chase him and take it. Not an option.. he wanted him to want it... to need it.. to fucking crave it. Edge held his breath, just thinking about it made him want to groan. Slowly, putting one foot in front of the other he made his way to the younger Hardy. The gravels and rocks crunching softly under the weight of his boots.

"Let it out, Jeff." Edge replied quiety, moving behind Jeff. His voice didn't squeak. That was good. It almost did. He thought it would.

Jeff turned around, bracing himself with his hands behind him on the car's sleak red painted body. Jeff sniffled, wiping his face with his coat sleeve. Edge licked his lips. He advanced slowly, getting closer. Like a preditor stalking it's prey. Jeff looked up at him, slowly bringing his arm down. He was pail, his eyes were even more red-tinted, his cheeks were blushed a bit, tear-stained, his lips puffy. Jeff's tongue flicked out of his mouth quickly, wetting his lips. Edge's eyes zeroed in on them. Such a fuckable mouth. He watched as Jeff's throat muscles contracted as he swallowed once more. Shit, that just made him ache more.

Edge reach out slowly, his heart skipping when Jeff flinched back slightly. But he didn't run still. His eyes never left the taller man. He found Edge's thumb tracing his bottom lip, then up around the top, like he was blotting lipstick. Jeff closed his eyes. Didn't take a fucking genius to know what Adam was doing. His heart pounded, his breathing deep. All the reasons he's been told of why it was wrong... shit, only based on the fact that it was Adam, popped up in his head.

Jeff felt his thumb trace his lips. He remained still. At one point he had wanted him. Hell if he'd ever admit it. After Edge did what he did to his brother, stealing his girlfriend like the so-called thief in the night he had so once proclaimed himself.. Jeff called him up and told him he hated him. He did that for Matt. He has hated the man for Matt. Repressed feelings because of Matt. Or, was it because of himself? Because Lita had Edge and not him. He had waited too fucking late. Or Matt? Matt. Matt. Matt. MATT!! It was all because of Matt Hardy. Adam fucking Copeland and Matt fucking Hardy, the two most responsible for the fucked up shit in his life right now.

Jeff whimpered. Damn, he didn't know anymore. Without warning, Edge grabbed his head in both his hands, hard. Jeff's eyes flew open. Edge stared at him, studying his face carefully. Edge's features a beautiful mixture of things; lust, deviance, sympathy? Could Copeland feel sympathy? Hell, he probably couldn't spell the fucking word.

"Adam... no.." Jeff muttered. It was so small from his throat, Adam probably didn't hear it.

It didn't matter. As his thumbs ran along Jeff's cheeks, massaging his face. It was sort of relaxing. To be touched in a gentle way. And yet, it burned like fire. Edge brought his face closer to Jeff's. The younger wrestler's eyes pleading with him not to. But he stayed still. He felt the weight, literally the weight of Edge's lips crushing his. It was amazing how something so soft, felt so heavy in times such as this. He tasted Edge's blood in his mouth. Or, was that his blood? Was Adam biting? Or, was his lips exploding under the weight? Jeff could feel himself crying, the tears making pretty watery trails down his face, getting cut off on Edge's thumbs and wiped away.

Jeff pounded on the trunk of the car. Trying to will himself to pull away. Damn that part of him that didn't want to. He didn't need this. Edge's tongue poked at lips, forcing its way inside. Taking 'no' for an answer not being Edge's style. Jeff finally jerked away. He looked up at Adam. His eyes had him pinned. Edge grabbed to his coat, trying to push the sleeves down his arms.

"Stop.." Was all he muttered.

Jeff struggled a bit, but Edge proved stronger making the army green coat fall to the ground. Edge pinned him back to the trunk with both his hands as he struggled.

"Stop.. what.. are you..?"

"We need each other, Jeff." Edge growled.

"The last thing I need is you."

"You need pain. I need to work out my aggression. Now, either you be good, and give it up. Or, I take it from you." Edge's motives were damn clear, that was for sure.

"You wanna fuck me?!" Hardy's voice nearly squeaked.

"Fast learner." Edge went back for more, kissing down Hardy's neck. Biting, sucking hard. Pulling Jeff's pony tail lose and sending his hair falling down.

Jeff froze. _So not right. So not right. Pull away. Pull away. You don't want this. Just pull the fuck away!_

"Ohh, God!" Jeff shouted, his eyes widening as Edge slipped his hand down inside his jeans, searching for and finding Jeff's cock that was getting harder itself by the minute.

"That's it.. don't you fucking lie to me, bitch... You want it just as bad as I do.. You need it just as bad as I do." Edge panted, taunting him to his face. Looking him in the eyes. Making sure he knew for sure.

Jeff shook his head, swallowing deeply. "Matty...?"

"Fuck Matty. Pay him back for what he did to you. Just fuck me. That'll kill him." Edge split into a wicked grin.

Jeff struggled a bit more, Edge holding him down, fondling his dick beneath his jeans. Edge never took his eyes off of him. Those sinister dark green orbs, holding his lighter ones, never releasing them. Edge growled, his lips curling upward, his top teeth showing. Jeff's mouth was dry. _Pull away. Pull away._ Edge removed his hand and literally ripped the shirt off Jeff's body exposing it to the night chill. His nipples instantly stiffening under the cold air of the night. Edge undid his own belt, scanning Jeff's chest and abs. He was too fucking hard to stand it. Too hot. Fuck the coldness. He needed to be free. He needed those lips.

"How're we doing this, Jeffro? Hard way? Easy way?" Edge panted.

"I hate you." Jeff muttered.

Edge grinned, a low laugh escaping his throat. "I know. I don't give a shit. On your knees."

Jeff looked up at him. Seriously? Edge continued to fumble with his own pants, getting them undone completely. Bringing his cock out into the air. Not even the fucking chill that swept up off the lake cooled his fire. The agony, the painful pleasure of being this goddamn hard. He looked dead at Jeff. Those blue and purple locks mixed in with his blonde hair, so delicious.

"I said.." Edge grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair, twisting his fingers in it painfully tight, making Jeff wince and cry out. "On your knees." He commanded shoving the man to his knees in front of him.

Jeff swallowed, gazing up at the engorged cock that was displayed before him. Edge grabbed under his chin and directed his face up to him.

"Uh, uh, bitch. You'll swallow when ever the hell I tell you too. Now open your mouth."

"And what if I don't?" Jeff responded through clinched teeth.

"I'm fucking you either way, Jeff. Play nice. You'll thank me later. Open up."

Jeff lifted his eyes up to him, then back down at his pulsating member, Edge's fingers wrapped around it, stroking it very slowly. Something funny happens to you when you're horny. Brain cells shut down. The shit is truly like a fucking drug. Jeff didn't understand what he was doing himself.

Edge grabbed his hair again, he cried out. That little opening was enough and he found the head of Edge's cock push past his lip and pushing down his tongue. Precum already piercing his taste buds. Tastes so fucking good when you're fucking horny. Edge pulled himself back out slowly. Jeff closed his eyes. It's so fucking wrong. And it's in public for fuck's sake. Did it fucking matter? He loved the way he tasted.

"Just hold still." Edge said softly. He entwined the fingers of his free hand on the back of Jeff's head in his hair, messing it up more.

Edge thrusted his hips, slowly at first. Jeff opened his mouth wider, swallowing a bit to get adjusted. Edge pulled out, tapping the head of his cock on Jeff's lips. Jeff's eye's fluttered open, moaning sweetly. Adam twisted his hair tighter, getting a tortured grunt from Jeff that made his cock twitch. He shoved back inside, deep, far. Receiving a pretty little gag from Jeff, as he hit the back of his throat. That made him smile. Jeff clawed at Edge's jeans. Digging his nails into to the material as well as the skin that lay underneath it. Edge groaned. God, that made him tingle. Jeff clawed and pulled himself on up higher, attempting to reach for the dick that was probing his throat. Edge let go of himself and Jeff's colorful hair and grabbed both of Hardy's wrists, pinning them to his legs. Holding them there. Jeff took control for a second. Fucking Adam with his mouth. He'd feel like shit when this was all over.

"Ah.. shit.. Jeffrey.. I didn't know you wanted it so badly... fuck, yeah.."

Want it? Fucker, was right. He needed him. Jeff jerked his hands free and went back to digging nails into Edge's bare thighs. It made him harder when Edge grunted. Jeff dug deeper. He likes pain. See if he'll come. His cock hit the back of his throat again, choking him. When he coughed around the dick, that only added to Adam's pleasure.

"Oh, yes, suck me, Hardy.. fuck.. shit.." Adam threw his head back, staring up at the moon. The coldness piercing his eyes. His hands moving to Jeff's shoulders. Until he could no longer take it. He was going to come and pretty fucking hard. He wasn't ready for that.

"Stop, Jeff. Stop, damn it." Edge commanded glancing back down at him.

Jeff slid his lips off his throbbing member and looked up at him. A horny fire, a storm of lust and conflict, pain, and suffering glared back from Hardy's eyes.

"To your feet, let's go." Edge's lips curled up on one side in a evil grin.

Jeff panted, looking down at the ground. Until he felt Edge jerk him to his feet.

"I said up. What are you hard of hearing now?" The taller wrestler snapped.

Jeff shoved him away. "Don't take that shit with me, man."

Edge grabbed him hard and forced him around. He used one hand to hold him down, the other crawled between Hardy and that red car and fought to undo his pants.

"We..we're out in the open."

"No one's around." Edge growled.

"What if a fisherman..?"

"I'll fucking charge him."

Jeff let his mind wander as Edge jerked his pants down. The cool air actually felt refreshing. He was so fucking hard himself, it fucking hurt like a bitch.

"Spread your legs." Edge growled impatiently.

"What?"

"I said spread your fucking legs."

"Aren't you gonna use anything?"

"Don't have anything." Edge smirked. Wasn't like he'd planned this shit.

Jeff held his breath. Edge forced his legs apart growing more impatient. And without a bit of warning from the Rated 'R' Superstar, he shoved his way inside. Holding Jeff down as Hardy tried to raise up. He screamed. Oh, fuck the pain! Ripping him, splitting up his back. Edge held still, twisting Jeff's hair around his fingers and knuckles.

"Shit.. Edge.. fuck!" His eyes rolled in the back of his head, his lids fluttering. Every muscle in his body tightened up.

Edge grunted. Hardy was tight to begin with, but with his asshole constricting. Shit, it felt good.

"Hold still." Edge pulled back out and plunged back in.

Jeff screamed again. Edge smirked. The object wasn't about being comforting. It was about finding comfort in pain. In sex.

"Loosen up, Jeff." He whispered arrogantly.

Jeff grabbed at the sleek car body underneath him, squeaking fingertips across it.

"Just fuck me.." The words, though nearly unaudible, came as a shock to both of them.

"You want it, bitch?"

"Fuck you." Jeff panted.

Edge growled and pushed him down harder on the back of the car. Thrusting his hips, fucking him hard. Hardy's eyes were wide. He nearly lost his breath the pain was so incredible. He gasped and groaned loudly, his voice cutting through the thick night.

"Sh.. Jeff.. so.. fucking.. tight..." Edge groaned getting next to his ear.

Every stab, every thrust, was perfect. Mind-numbing pain. Just what he needed, craved. Adam held Jeff's head down to the trunk of the car. Fucking him fast and hard. This is what he needed. To dominate someone. Be in control of them. These days he sure as hell felt like he couldn't control nothing else. He loved the whimpered cry he instigated from Jeff as he hit his prostate. Sending a little shock of pleasure through him to add to the pain. The perfect pain. Edge thrust harder, stopping and wiggling his hips. His shirt tail falling over his ass, nearly completely covering it. It had fell down in the front. He leaned back, picking it up. Damn thing was blocking his view. And what a view. His thick hard cock, sliding in and out of Jeff Hardy's ass was a thing of... art. Edge picked back up the pace.

He grasped Jeff's hips, rubbing both of them up his sides, tracing the shape and form of his body, and running them back down and splaying his cheeks further apart. Jeff pounded on the car with his fists, crying out in agonized pleasure. Edge lifted Jeff's torn shirt up and dug his teeth into Jeff's tender flesh, getting a shout and whine that nearly made him explode. He sucked on the spot, licking and tasting his flesh. Edge was pretty sure he was falling into a new addiction. Edge pulled all the way out suddenly. Jeff groaned. He wanted a helping hand so badly.

"Edge.. shit.."

"You'll wait, Hardy." Edge drug him by his waist over to the car, swinging the door open harshly and tossing Jeff over in the seat.

Jeff lifted up on his arms, trying to get adjusted. Edge grabbed his hips from behind and plunged back inside. Jeff let out a gasp. His asshole aching. He could feel it ripping. He could feel the blood, lubricating Edge's cock. Adam slid all the way out, and shoved back in, deep and hard.

"Ohh, shit... shit..." Jeff cried.

Edge loved the pain and discomfort in his voice. Adam grunted.

"You like that? Huh?"

Jeff nodded, tears in his eyes. He buried just his head down in the seat, folding his arms over his head. His ass still on prominent display for Edge, who had set back to a steady rhythm. Edge reach around his hips, tapping his fingertips teasingly above Jeff's abandoned cock. Jeff whimpered, hopeful.

"This what you want.. uhmm.. you need a hand?" Edge laughed.

Jeff nodded, whining.

Edge delibertly ran his fingertips down the top of Jeff's dick from the base to the head. So lightly, all it did was make it hurt and throb more.

"Huh? Tell me. You want off?"

"Yes." Jeff whimpered smally.

Edge smirked and thrust into his ass hard. Jeff shouted and lifted his head. Edge pulled back out and turned Jeff over on his back with ease. He jerked off the acid washed jeans that still bound him, right over his shoes, tossing them to the ground. He held Jeff's legs apart, positioning himself at Jeff's entrance which sported a small amount of blood. Edge gazed down at him, but Hardy turned his head from the older blonde, whose hair was blowing gently in the breeze. Edge moved it out of his way and turned Jeff's face to him.

"Jack off."

Jeff shook his head.

"I wanna see you do it."

"No... just please.. fuck me..."

Edge grunted and took hold of Jeff's hand, he placed it on his dick.

"Do it." He coaxed.

Edge poked at his entrance, sliding just his head in, grunting softly. Jeff winced.

"Come on, you want more? Give me something." Toying with him was invigorating.

Jeff turned his head, blushing a bit. Slowly he took his cock in his hand, stroking all the way down the length, running his thumb over the head. Edge turned Jeff's head back to him.

"No, no. Look at me." He held his face, studying the heated look Jeff gave him, his eyes darting from the fingernail painted hand masterbating abashedly to the face that was a mask of conflict, confusion, angst, and misery. Edge pushed all the way in, loving how Jeff's eyes opened all the way before closing shut tight. Edge rubbed the tears away from his pretty eyes and he began thrusting.

"Do it harder, Jeff. Come on.. you sucked me harder than this." Edge grinned.

Jeff turned redder, but obeyed, rubbing harder. He hated himself for it, but he wished it was Edge doing it, and not him. Edge swatted his hand away, unannounced, and began stroking him hard and fast. Even that hurt a little bit. Jeff groaned and reach up to grip the steering wheel above him.

"Yeah, you like that, Hardy? Huh? Like me fucking your tight ass?.. Shit.. Jeff... Fuck!"

Edge delibertly stabbed at his magic button and he couldn't take it. He came all over his exposed somach, chest, Edge's fingers and Edge. Adam liked how he whimpered and whined during the whole orgasm. He leaned over further and kissed Jeff's neck. Screaming and moaning his climax for the whole city to hear. Edge thrusted softly, milking the rest before resting on top of Jeff. The younger Hardy flushed. What the fuck did he just do? What the fuck do you say, or do in these damn situations? Edge raised up and pulled out roughly. Jeff sat up slowly. Holy shit. He wouldn't be able to sit for a fucking week.

Adam tossed him his pants and zipped up his own. Jeff dressed quietly as Edge walked around to the back of the car and picked up the discarded jacket. He handed it to Jeff. Who thanks to the ripped shirt, may just need it. Jeff looked up at him hatefully as he took it. Edge walked around and got in the driver's side. Waitng for Jeff to get in. He started the engine when he heard the door slam and felt Jeff shift, buckling up. He smiled, looking in the rear view as he pulled out. Jeff didn't utter another word the whole way back to the hotel.

**

* * *

**

Okay, this was sooo long. But the first chap was sooo short. So, eh. I wanted Edge to dominate and be in control w/out actually raping Jeff. Jeff wanted it, but hated himself for it. That's the beauty of angst, my fiends. I will give fair warning that there will be lots of sex. I am not one of those writers who play it safe and skim over the dirty goodness. It's for fantasy for crying out loud. That's Jeff and Edge's basis right now. Both need sex like a drug. I'm still letting my muses (and voices) ramble about how they want this to unfold. Who done it, what Matt's role is? What Edge's role is? I don't remember where they were that night. I was too lazy to look it up. I don't know if there was a lake there or not. That's the setting I wanted.


	3. Remedy

**Sorry, this took so long. Animal Luvr 4 Life, glad you love it, XD! NeroAnne, eh, Jeff's hoping it'll kill Matty. You'll have to wait and see if it does, hehe.. sevvysvampire2008, I hope it's another great story. Or, that at least people like it. Dark Fae Angel, thank you. I finally got more :) AnonymousPunk, thank U, XD! edgehbkslash, updating :) JNHwwe, thnx! Ashura77, sorry I made you loose your mind, lol. Those two would have been and awesome sight! Chisato-chan, I dunno, it's fun to read about Jeff being dominated. I had Jeff top once. I felt the earth shake. So, I must try it again.. just probably not here. SweetestSin01, thanks. Happy you thought it was hot, even though you don't like Edge, lol! slashdlite, thank you. Jeff is vulnerable and needy, and Adam is frustrated and horny. That's an explosive mix of tension.**

**

* * *

**

Ride;

**Chapter three/ 'Remedy'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (Slight drinking. No Violence, unless you count wrestling and a little domination)**

(February 20, 2009-- Friday)

Edge barely made it out of No Way Out as a champion. Fucking Jeff Hardy. Thought he'd be fucking cute. So much aggression. What the fuck was his problem? Eliminated him? After Edge tried to help him. Raw wasn't much better. Damn Cena and his bullshit. He had bigger problems to worry about. Bigger than Cena. Tonight was what was hell. More mental and physical anguish. Edge had did a good job of avoiding Hardy. All he had to do was cut a promo. Jeff wasn't supposed to be there yet. Whomever gave him that gem of infinite wisdom is a dumb fuck. Who decides to interrupt him? Jeff Hardy. All that face paint and blackness. All that fucked-upness. Demanding a match with him. A title shot. Spewing more bullshit about Vickie. Saying she wore the pants, and Edge was her puppet. Fuck, Jeff said on national tv that Edge wasn't allowed to take a shit without asking permission!

God, it made Edge hot. He knew what Jeff was up to. He was trying to frustrate him. Get him going.

Edge wanted to toss him out of the ring and drag him up the ramp to the back, straight to the first room that had a lockable door...

Especially after that Twist of Fate. And after more of Vickie's hateful looks. He needed it. Edge twitched all night. But he couldn't locate Jeff Hardy. He had fucking disappeared on purpose. Until the match that is.

Jeff thought he was real cute. Tossing him around. Playing like he had the upperhand. Jeff wanted to be in control as payback, maybe? Or did he just want to frustrate Edge more. Did the slut want more? Edge had fought off boners all fucking night. That little shit was going to get it. When he had his arms around his neck, choking him to within the match rules, wanting to wrap his legs around him, but couldn't because of fear... And Hardy pulled shit deliberate too. That roll-up... Little bitch got paid back when Edge had him spread apart, grinding into him like it was an innocent pin. Hell, he'd even not so sneakily put his feet up on the ropes for added leverage. That moan that escaped Jeff's throat for that two count was worth being admonished by that damn referee. Matt Hardy... fucker hadn't been there. Popped out of nowhere. Challenged Jeff to a fucking match next week.

Edge watched him plant his own brother with the Twist of Fate.. or was it Hate? He saw Jeff laid at his arch nemesis' feet. Fuck, it was beautiful. Damn Matt Hardy. Edge threw in that extra Spear for added measure. Just to shake it off. He saw Jeff stumbling around in agony, in misery... right before Edge caused his world to go black. He looked back over at Matt. Big 'brother' had saw the Spear. He saw it, and was emotionless. Devoid of anything. No pity, no sorrow. No anger. Nothing. The man's a fucking robot. Almost made Edge feel sorry for Jeffrey.

Edge's knee was hurting him pretty badly, He was limping. Nothing ice won't fix. Jeff looked like his ribs were killing him. Edge didn't care. He was angry. Frustrated. Jeff was probably an emotional wreck. Time for the remedy.

--xx--

Jeff sat in his dressing room, wincing as he wiped off the rest of the face paint. His brother had just challenged him to a match next week. He did so whilst saving Edge again. He hadn't told Matt about screwing Edge. Edge hadn't told Matt... he didn't think. Jeff tried to stay away from Edge all week. Avoided him. If Edge wanted a fuck toy, Jeff wasn't willing to be it.. and yet, it was all the fuck he could think about. The pain.. the pleasure... it let everything seep away.

Did he want it again? Was that it? Was this what so-called rock bottom felt like? Is that what tonight was? Go out and goad Edge. Urge him on. Show him up just enough in the match to guarantee it would happen again?

He didn't have time to answer none of that. Edge barged in the door causing Jeff to jump. He was only a little bit relieved to see that it wasn't Matt wanting to assault him more. Dread filled him, though, when he saw it was Edge.

"Hey, man, what the hell do you want?" Jeff snapped, standing up.

Edge grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into the lockers.

"You little shit!" Edge snarled.

"Let go of me" The younger man growled back.

"Shut up! I bet you think that was clever, that shit you pulled tonight?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Bullshit. Fine. You wanna play, Hardy?" Edge took out his spare key card and gave it to him. "Meet me at my hotel. Don't be fucking late. Don't let anyone follow you."

"What makes you think I want this, man?" Jeff looked up at him defiantly. The question seemed posed at the both of them.

Edge snickered and pinned him harder to the lockers. Fighting Hardy for his belt. Slipping his hand down inside his black pants and rubbing him. He licked his lips when Jeff's cock stiffened easily in his hand.

"That." Edge growled through clinched teeth.

Jeff groaned, standing still as death.

Edge pulled away abruptly. Jeff only stared at him heatedly, holding his arms across the front of him defensively. Or, was it shamefully?

"You want anymore?" Edge pointed to the card and made his leave.

Hardy looked down at the key card, flipping it in his fingers, watching Edge angrily. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

--xx--

Edge paced anxiously in his hotel. He had rented this one without Vickie. She didn't know where he was, he didn't know where she was, neither gave a shit. He only wanted one person and he didn't care what Vickie said. Edge tugged at his hair. Damn it, Hardy was late as usual. A knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. He had given Jeff the key card, so that wasn't who it could be. He walked cautiously over to the door and peered out of the peephole. Edge bared his teeth, stepping back and unlocking the door.

Jeff stood looking like a mental wreck. He tugged nervously at his coat sleeve. Obviously he had showered already, seeing how he wasn't in his wrestling attire still. Good. Jeff averted his eyes and just stood there. He probably hated himself for even coming.

"Where have you been?" Edge barked, shifting his weight and standing erect.

"I didn't know if I was coming." The younger Hardy mumbled.

Edge tilted his head, looking Jeff over, "Where's the key card?"

Jeff glanced up at him, finally, "Like I said; I didn't know if I was coming." At least he had said it louder.

"So, where's the damn card?" Edge repeated, losing patience. Like he had ever had patience.

"I tossed it in the trash. I forgot it there, okay." Jeff admited. His voice was lack-luster.

Edge narrowed his eyes. The front desk wouldn't be happy. He grabbed Jeff's collar and jerked him inside with a growl. Slamming the door behind him. Jeff bit on his bottom lip, looking to the horrible brownish colored carpet for answers. Edge got a beer and popped the top, offering it to Jeff. The younger Hardy shook his head. Edge shrugged and took a long drink before slamming it down hard on the dresser top. Jeff jumped at the noise. Damn these jitters.

"What's wrong, Jeffro? Matt's not gonna find you here. I think I've already proven that I'm not gonna hurt you." Edge smiled.

"Then what was that tonight? Spearing me? You and Matt trying to compete? See who can hurt me more?" Jeff swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm in cohorts with Matt Hardy." Edge replied sarcastically, "That was for the audience. That was for my pitiful excuse of a GM wife."

"I don't trust you, Edge." Jeff replied calmly.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Edge asked, turned around, away from Hardy. He fiddled with the curtains, making sure they were closed.

Silence.

Edge looked back. Jeff shook his head. Hell if he knew. Edge walked over to him, taking him in.

"I'm not gonna kill you, at least." Edge whispered. His eyes saying 'I'm going to fuck you hard,' though.

"This was a mistake." Jeff started for the door.

Edge grabbed him by the back of his pants. Jeff pulled away. Edge grabbed him by the throat and backed him against the thick door. Jeff stared at him wide-eyed.

"You want me to baby you, Jeff? Is that it? Baby you like Matty did? Too fucking bad. I'm not Matt." Edge nuzzled his face uncomfortably close to Jeff's face, "You came here on your own. You didn't have to. That means one thing to me; you need me just as bad as I need you."

"Let me go.."

"No, Jeff, I want you to say it. Say you need me." Edge pulled back away, staring into his eyes.

Hardy appeared uneasy, "No, never."

"Say it. You know it's the truth." Edge brought his face back closer to Jeff's, brushing his lips across his cheek.

"I..I need you." He choked. Jeff shut his eyes tight. Shit, it sucked admitting that. Whether it was the fucking truth or not.

Edge smiled sweetly. "Now we're getting somewhere." He crushed his mouth to Jeff's, getting harder when Jeff cried under it.

Edge relinguished the pressure on Jeff's neck, still holding him losely. Edge broke the kiss. He let him go and walked over to the bed, folding back the covers.

"Strip from the waist up."

Jeff looked at him. Hating himself for letting him boss him. Edge looked at him impatient. Jeff threw off the jacket, and the shirt he was waring. Edge grabbed him by the front of his pants and jerked him closer. He leaned down to Jeff's neck. Getting agitated when Jeff flinched back.

Edge blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I thought.."

"Sex is about more than just sticking your cock in a warm hole, Jeff. I like to get warmed up and play first. Besides, it's fun to watch you squirm." Edge bit down into his neck without warning.

Jeff shouted. Seemed Edge was taking the old vampire routine to heart. He didn't break skin though. Edge sucked on his tender flesh before going for his belt, fighting with it to get it undone. He abandoned it, however, pulled back and unzipped his own.

"What.."

"I want your hands." Edge panted, looking up from his belt to Jeff.

"You want a handjob?"

"Stop playing fucking dumb and innocent."

Edge got them unbuckled finally and folded down the sides. He picked up the tube of lubrication he had sitting on the night stand.

"Hold out your hands." Edge commanded, his breathing hitched with arousal.

Jeff did as he was told and held them out, palm up, Edge squirted some on both of them.

"Rub them together, let's go.." Edge panted.

He pulled down the sides, exposing himself. Jeff flushed and turned his head.

"Oh, yeah, you're so fucking modest." Edge snickered.

He took hold of Jeff's wrists, pulling his hands to where he wanted them.

"Come on, you want something from me. You're gonna repay the favor." Edge whispered by his ear.

Adam moved his hands to Jeff's, closing the younger man's hands around his cock, groaning at his touch. Jeff blinked, turning his head slowly down, curiously, before directing just his eyes back up to the Rated 'R' Superstar. Edge grunted, sighing in frustration. He let go of Jeff's hands.

"C'mon, harder.. fuck." The Canadian licked his lips.

Jeff traced his fingers along the shape, getting a feel of Adam's cock. Edge let him play for a second. Happy to see he was at least taking an interest. Jeff watched his fingers, trailing up and back down the shaft and over the head, so lightly. Edge shifted a bit. His hard cock aching. Adam shuddered, Jeff's touch was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it. Edge grabbed Jeff's hands again, holding them still as he began thrusting his hips.

"That's it's, hold the fuck still.. uhm, shit.. oh, yeah.. oh, yeah.. fuck.. ohm.."

Jeff watched him, scanning over his face. Adam's eyes were closed, tightening up and squinting. His lips curling up with every moan. It's funny how when you're being pleasured, you look like you're in intense pain. Sweet. Sweet. Agony. Jeff listened to him groaning softly with every thrust. Jeff fought with him for his hands back. Edge held a bit tighter, not wanting to let him go. Not opening his eyes. Jeff finally jerked away. Edge's eyes fluttered open, staring at the younger man. A bit confused, a bit disappointed. Jeff redirected his eyes to Edge's abandoned hard-on, taking it in his hand.

Edge smiled, panting, "Gonna grow a set, bitch?"

"Fuck you." Jeff muttered.

Adam cocked his head back and groaned as Jeff's hand tightened and relaxed, moving up and down his throbbing cock. Stroking and rubbing him gently.

"Harder, Jeff.. c'mon, make that dick good and hard for your ass." Edge taunted him.

Jeff flushed. More so as he felt his own cock twitch under his pants. Jeff averted his eyes to the floor on that note.

"E..Edge? Can I.. have a hand, please?" Fuck, he hated to ask.

Edge whimpered a long drawn out groan, "Ohh.. shit.. your hands feel so good..."

"Please.. I.."

"You'll wait." Edge growled, touching his fingers lightly to Jeff's hair.

"No. I want..."

Edge laughed, he was trying to stand up for himself and it was cute, he cut him off anyway, "Say it, Jeff."

"No." Jeff blinked, slowly looking up to the taller man.

Edge smirked again. Too fucking easy. He moved his hand from Jeff's multi-colored locks to the bulge in his jeans. Adam tapped his fingertips across Jeff's crotch, teasingly. Jeff groaned eagerly.

"You want some assistance?" Edge snarled.

Jeff nodded. Gasping, when Edge suddenly groped him through his jeans. He relaxed his hand back, not moving it, but letting it just stay there. Jeff rolled his eyes back, whimpering.

"Just ask, Jeffrey. I'll give you a hand." Adam panted, sinisterly. Fuck he loved playing with him.

"C..can, I pl..please have a hand, Edge?" Okay, the words fucking hurt, but he got them out.

"I guess, since you put it so nicely..."

Edge leaned forward a bit, kissing Jeff's neck as he did so. He unfastened the younger man's blue jeans, hearing him huff in frustration. Adam tugged them down at the sides, dragging underware with them. He raised back up and squirted some of the gel on his hand, wasting little time in wrapping his fingers around Jeff's cock. Hardy grunted silently, bowing his head away from what either one of them were doing. His rhythm on Edge had waned.

Adam licked his lips. Jeff always seemed to fight inner demons, but the inner turmoil he was currently fighting was the one that liked what was being done to him. Wasn't that fucking precious? Adam let go and swatted Jeff's hand away. Jeff looked up at him, questioning.

"Walk with me, Jeff." Edge instructed before the younger man could ask.

He placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders and spun him around, guiding him over to the mirror on the wall in front of the bed. Edge placed Jeff directly in front of the bed. Jeff stared at his reflection, not watching as Adam got behind him on the bed, sitting on his knees. Edge looked at him from over his shoulder in the mirror's image.

"Aren't we the pair, hum?" Edge smiled.

"What the hell are we doing?" Jeff stressed the word 'we'.

"I'm forcing you to come to terms with us." Edge stressed the word 'us'.

"Us?" Hardy asked, wondering where he was getting at.

"Um, hum. Us. Get over it, Jeffrey. We've fucked. Can't take it back." Edge whispered, breathing next to his neck.

Jeff swallowed, turning three shades of red, he covered himself up. Edge grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away.

"Don't make me bind them. Stop acting shy. You fucking liked it the same as I did. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna cut the bullshit and stop acting like shy little school-girls, eh?" Adam kissed his neck, taking hold of Jeff's aching cock.

Jeff gasped, turning his head away from the mirror. Edge twisted his fingers in his hair, tugging his head back around to the mirror.

"Uh, uh.. Jeff.. watch. I want you to see."

Edge's face was turned to Jeff, making sure he could feel his hot breath on his neck as he panted. Adam's eyes, however, were rolled to the mirror. Watching himself as he forced Jeff to see what he was doing to him.

"Yeah, you fucking like that, bitch, huh? My fingers sliding up and down your cock.. so sticky, so sweet..." Adam taunted. He didn't see a problem. He liked the way they looked.

Jeff grunted, holding his breath, letting a few sharps breaths escape every now and then. Jeff shifted slightly, arching a bit back onto the bed, whimpering. Edge made sure to keep his distance just a bit in a certain region. He didn't want it poking him.. just yet. He gazed back behind Jeff for just a second. Jeff flushed furiously when he realized what he was looking at.

"A..Adam, please.."

Edge spun Jeff around again, pushing him out some away from the bed. Adam slid his legs over the side, standing erect. Jeff looked up at him, once again confused.

"Down.. get down on your knees." Edge commanded, softly.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not.. you're covered in that sticky shit, man."

"It's edible, Jeff. It's even flavored." Edge held to the back of his neck, coaxing him down.

Jeff dropped down slowly. He thought he smelled strawberry. Shit, that's why it was so fucking sticky. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, damn it. He felt Adam's hands on his shoulders, rubbing and kneading them, massaging him.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't done it before." Adam smirked.

"I still hate you." Jeff kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Why do you hate me, Jeff? Matt? If I recall correctly; Matty doesn't fucking matter anymore. All there is, is me and you. Isn't that a funny coincidence? I'm trying to help you. Just let me."

Jeff's eyes trailed up from Edge's shoes, to his thighs and to the dick that stood erect in front of him. It's not like he didn't want him. That's what sucked. He did want him. He hated himself for wanting him. Strawberry shit flavoring or not. Jeff reach up quickly.. quickly because he didn't want to stop himself. Edge gasped and thrust forward sharply, involuntarily. He didn't expect that.. But, he fucking liked it.

Edge moved his right hand to the back of Jeff's head, fisting fingers in his hair. Jeff sent his tongue out, curiously, licking the head. Okay, the stuff wasn't so damn bad. Adam grunted. He looked up to the mirror, seeing the reflection of the younger Hardy brother knealed before him, tugging gently on his cock. Edge shuddered. His eyes darted from the mirror back down to Jeff. Shit.. all he needed now was a side view.

Jeff slid his lips slowly over the tip and down the swollen head, stopping to enjoy Edge squirming.

"Jeff, Jeff.. shit.. c'mon, suck me.." Adam moved his other hand up to cup the side of Jeff's face, running his fingers lightly on his skin.

He whimpered loudly when Jeff started sucking lightly. He stopped suddenly, keeping the cockhead in his mouth as he licked across the slit. Adam threw his head back, shifting eagerly. Fuck he wanted to fuck his mouth.. throw him across the bed and end the fucking misery. But, this was too fucking sweet. He had one of his mortal enemies on his knees in front of him, teasing his cock.

Jeff took him in further, loving the feel of Adam's fingers in his hair, his hands on his head.

"Oh, god.. Jeff.. holy shit.. fuck me with that beautiful mouth...ohh.." Adam looked back to the reflection, seeing Jeff's head bob up and down as he sucked him.

Jeff let go of Adam's erection, tugging at his jeans, pulling them down further, scratching down the sides of Edge's thighs and legs as he went. Adam grunted. Oh, shit.. he'd have to hide those now. The long red fingernail marks were instantly evident.

"You little shit.. ahh.. damn it..."

Adam grabbed Jeff's head, lifting him off his cock. He stared down at him.  
"You're in trouble, bitch." He scolded.

"My name's not 'bitch'." Jeff shouted defiantly.

"When you're fucking me; it is." Adam jerked him to his feet.

"I'll never be your bitch, Adam." Jeff looked in his eyes. Adam tugged his head back by using his hair.

'Fine, you'll be my slut." Adam kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue in his mouth.

Edge broke the kiss and shoved him over on the bed. Adam leaned over top of him, biting at the back of his neck, starting at the top of Jeff's shoulders and dragging his nails all the way down to where his pants still hung around his waist. Jeff cried out as Edge's jagged nails dug trenches in his flesh. Damn, that only made him harder. Edge jerked Jeff's pants on off. Taking his shoes off without untying them, and tossing them away. Adam got down beside him, sitting on the bed and holding Jeff down with his elbow as he hurriedly took off his boots and jeans. Jeff grunted and growled protests as he tried to raise up.

"Fuck you, Edge." Hardy growled.

Adam smirked, "I intend to, bitch."

"Stop calling me names!"

Edge stood back to his feet and slapped the younger man hard across the ass. Jeff screamed, grasping tightly to the covers that lay underneath him. The hand print already showing up on Jeff's asscheek.

"You need to be punished, Jeff." He slapped him again.

"Fuck." Jeff shouted down into the pillowtop mattress.

Adam smiled, watching him wriggle around, almost as if the slut was teasing him. Edge slapped him again. Shit, his hand was starting to sting. Jeff whimpered, biting the sheets and the bed. He turned his head to the side, spitting out pieces of his hair.

"Edge.. shit.. please.. Shit!" He yelled when Adam slapped him again.

Edge pounced on him, holding Jeff back down with his arm. He used the hand that was holding him to spread him apart amidst Jeff's writhing. Edge stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, making sucking noises as he wetted them, making sure Hardy knew what was coming. He rubbed the salivia coated digits over Jeff's pucker before pushing them inside as hard as he could.

"Oh, god.. fuck.." Jeff panted, whining.

"Yeah, you like that, slut?" Adam purred, making Jeff struggle more.

Edge only wiggled his fingers, making him cry louder. Edge looked back at Hardy as he twisted the covers in his fists, then to the mirror. He smirked, then looked down at his fingers probing Jeff's asshole. He fucking loved the way it looked. Edge leaned over him more, adding more of his body weight to the smaller man. Edge grabbed his leg, holding it out some from his body. Holy shit, the sight was beautiful. Jeff's bare ass spread eagle with his long fingers shoved inside. Edge looked at his ring finger. It was the wrong hand, but fuck it.. Edge pushed a third digit deep inside of Jeff.

Hardy cursed under his breath. It fucking hurt, and it fucking felt wonderful. Edge began fingering him.. hard, fast. He felt him ripping a little as he stretched him. Edge pulled them out. He was done playing. Edge pushed Jeff over on the bed, rolling him to his stomach and jerking his hips to where he needed them. Right in front of the mirror. Edge got on his knees behind Jeff on the bed. Jeff pushed himself up on his elbows, struggling to make it to his arms.

"You prick, son of a.. ah, shit.."

Jeff cried out as Edge entered him, full, hard and to the hilt. The pain was incredible. Beautiful. Edge's eyes raised to the mirror as he took hold of Jeff's hips.

"This what you want, Jeffro.. huh? Tell me." Edge taunted.

"Just fuck me, and shut up." Jeff yelled as Edge slapped him again.

Edge held his cheeks apart, watching himself slide in and out of him as he began thrusting. Adam pulled all the way back out. Loving how his cock head popped out of the tight opening and sprang up. Edge took hold of it, pushing the tip of his cock down into Jeff's pucker, breaching on past. Jeff grunted and grasped tightly to the sheets. Edge plunged inside hard and deep, pulling back out swifty.

"Stop playing and fuck me.." Jeff gritted his teeth. He was sick of warming up. Jeff bucked back into Adam as hard as he could. Groaning as Edge's cock filled him full. Edge grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair, lifting his head up to the mirror.

"Watch as I fuck you, Jeff. Watch in the mirror. I want you to." Edge coaxed.

"No, Edge.." Jeff tried to jerk is head away, but Adam held to his hair tightly.

The taller man growled. "Are you ashamed of me? Shy? Come on. Just accept it, you like fucking me. You.. like.. when I do.. this."

Jeff gasped loudly as Adam rammed his prosate. That was enough to make him remember he too had an erection and it was hurting more than his asshole was. Edge slammed into the back of him hard, twisting his fingers tighter and raising his head back up, so he could get a good look in the mirror.

"Like what you see, Jeffrey?" Adam smiled, taunting.

Jeff whined. "Edge, please.. I'm.."

"Jerk off." Edge whispered, looking over his shoulder, then back up into the mirror.

"No.. I want you to do it, please.." He was a little more comfortable admitting it, at least.

"No. You'll do what I say. Jerk off. Come on, I wanna watch."

Edge stabbed his prostate again, Jeff winced, trying to shake his head away from Adam.

"Do it. Come on." He grabbed back to his hair and lifted it to the mirror again. "I want you to watch. Come on, rub your cock for me."

Adam stopped, waiting. Jeff growled, reaching underneath him slowly. Taking his hard cock in his hand, pumping slowly. Crying out when Edge staretd up again.

"Please.. please, Edge.."

Edge used his free hand to push his hair back and out of his way. "Do it harder. Faster.. come on.. Ooh, you feel so good.. so fucking tight.."

"Please.." Jeff begged again.

"Please, what?" Edge asked, replacing his hand on Jeff's hip.

Jeff exhaled deeply. "Help me out!"

"No." Edge watched Jeff rubbing himself in the mirror's reflection. Then turned his eyes up to the image of himself, pounding Jeff's ass hard.

"Please.. Edge!" Jeff shouted, getting more agitated by the second.

"I want you to do it. Don't fucking stop. Keep going." Adam commanded.

"I did for you." Hardy whined.

Edge smirked. "Don't stop."

Jeff whimpered, panting, watching himself in the mirror, rubbing his cock. Because Edge wanted him to. Watching Adam's reflection fuck his. Because Edge wanted him to. Adam, holding to his hair with one hand. The other, rubbing up his back, dancing fingers on his flesh. His touch felt so good. His cock felt so good. He was so beautiful. Jeff winced, Adam hit his damn prostate again. That felt good.

"Shit.. please.. oh, god.. shit..shit.. you son of a bitch!" Jeff cursed him as he came.

Edge, that bastard had hit it again. Jeff released, on his own, all over his hand and the fucking bed.

"Fuck!" Hardy cursed again.

Edge smirked and slammed into him harder. Satisfied he was getting to him. He pushed Jeff's head down on the bed, watching in the mirror as he thrust into him harder. It was fucking hot, beautiful. Edge traced his hands down along Jeff's body, starting at his shoulders. Going down his his body, going underneath and rubbing down his chest and stomach, grasping to his hips. Shuddering under the building climax, shooting inside the younger man. Moaning and crying out for everyone to hear.

"Oh, Jeff.. shit.." Adam smirked, pulling out.

Jeff stirred. Lifting himself up. The younger Hardy got up and located his clothes.

"Ah, come on, Jeffro. Where ya going? Stay watch a game, or something?" Edge offered, relaxing back onto the pillows against the headboard.

Hardy didn't speak. Just got his shit and left. Edge ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit." He didn't know why it bugged him that Jeff up and left. It just did.

**

* * *

**

Okay, Edge was very cruel for leaving him hanging like that, I know. But I'm going somewhere with it.

**Yes, Matt will be in this story somewhere. But, mine is more about Jeff dealing with what Matt's doing, rather than Matt doing it up front. Really, you don't know what Matt's doing here right yet. They skimmed on Edge in the storyboards. I was hoping that Edge would have had something to do with the Hardy feud. Well, since this is AU, here he will. I'm not writing about TBS and VG in another one. Vickie is not as important as Adam and Jeff's relationship here. Or, what Matt's deal is. And nevermind this chp's title. It's not about drugs. If there is to ever be drugs, I'll put up a warning.**


	4. Angst

**Thank U to all my wonderful readers, and reviewers :D Animal Luvr 4 Life, well, I hadn't wrote Edge cruel since chapters 9 and 10 of 'Dangerous' (by; I luv drama and Jeff Hardy) which, I'm, "quietly" co/ writing/editing. slashdlite, U ask a lot of questions, but U make good points, and, I like that. Actually that's exactly what Edge wants to prove. It was supposed to be demeaning. Your review actually broke my heart, b/c contrary to popular 'Captive' reader's belief, I am not a total cruel bitch (maybe a little) But, it also gave me inspiration for my first little scene. Don't worry about Jeffy, he'll be taken care of. My sex scenes? I never tire of hearing that they're good, or hott, XD! Renna33, Adam's still trying to figure it out as well :) NeroAnne, thought you'd like that line. Edge, ever the bastard, XD! Mirror sex is hott! :P Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD! Dark Fae Angel, Addy's conflicted. Angst, hott sex.. awesome combo :) You'll be even more happy, I hope.**

**

* * *

**

Ride;

**Chapter four/ 'Angst'  
****Rated; M/ L, (adult situations)**

Jeff stood against the wall, right outside Edge's hotel room after he had stormed out. Why? He wasn't sure. Apart of him wanted to go back in and hit him, curse him.. but, what would that solve? What would it prove. He knew Adam Copeland was the ultimate dickhead. Jeff never thought he'd play nice. And what? Be all caring? He didn't care about Jeff, or the fact that Matt had hurt him. He just needed a release. Jeff needed the pain, and Edge needed the release, that was the arrangement... So, why did it bother him so badly that Edge was an ass and didn't help him? Jeff took the key card out of his pocket. The same one he had said was in the trash can back at the arena. That key card. He hated lying to him, but somehow egging Edge on seemed like the thing to do to ensure he wasn't.. Wasn't what? Jeff couldn't say it, let alone think it.

Jeff looked at it. He also wanted to go back in there for reasons he was unsure of. Go back in, watch a game? That sounded so good. But, he just stood there. Giving Adam a minute to maybe find his clothes? Hopefully he'd come out and try and find him? No, why would he do that? It's not like he cares. Jeff leaned back against the wall, sliding down the tacky colored wall and sitting back on his knees. He hated himself right now. Mainly for giving in. For showing up at all. The physical pain didn't seem to solve anything this time, just made him feel worse. Adam made him feel worse. It wasn't the pain. It's not like he couldn't hurt himself. Pain's not it. It was to mix pleasure and pain. Form a combo of the two and find a balance. Edge broke that fucking balance.

Jeff hated himself for giving into that prick. He hated himself for being so hurt about it. For being so goddamn needy. Or, for thinking Edge was going to be descent about it. It was playing with fire. Fooling with Edge. Bringing shit back up that he'd let go of. Edge wanted Jeff to admit that he liked it. Maybe he did like it. But admitting it would mean it was true. And if it was true and if he could be happy in that.. then that would mean that his world would soon crumble anyway. Jeff raked his fingers back through his hair, standing up and looking the key card over. He looked to the door slot. Then tossed the card at the door. It made something of a noise. Would that bring him out?

--xx--

Edge sat there. Hearing the harshness of silence. It was loud enough to drown out his thoughts. What was he trying to prove? Edge swallowed. He wanted Jeff... but, as a fuck toy. Nothing more... Right? Then why did it suck so bad when he just up and left, without saying a word. Just left. Jeff had gotten what he wanted and left. Was he using him? Jeff using Edge? It was supposed to be the other way around... Wasn't it?

Adam shifted on the bed. It squeaked loudly. Well, it sounded like a thunder strike in the silence. Edge got up, locating his jeans and putting them on. He found himself standing at the door. Contemplating going out and maybe finding Jeff. What if he gets out and gets hurt in his condition? What if Matt finds him? He runs into his dear old 'brother'? Edge ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it in the back. He was too tired to deal with the worry. He'd just go to bed and see Jeff tomorrow. Edge made it halfway to the bed, before he heard a soft clang sound. From the direction of the door. What in hell's name was that? Was Jeff still out there?

Edge shook his head. Not going to start. Jeff wanted to be babied, like a child. He couldn't take care of a needy child. He couldn't baby Jeff. He wasn't going to. End of story. Edge sat back down on the bed, lifting his legs up onto it and laying back. Easing back slowly, because the creaking was killing his ears it was so damn loud. Adam closed his eyes. Forcing himself to not see visions of last night's Smackdown. Not to see Matt standing over Jeff. Not to think about why it was bothering the fucking shit out of him. Edge rubbed his hands over his face. He needed sleep. And yet, he couldn't sleep. All the fuck he could think about, or picture when he closed his eyes was fucking Jeff Hardy.

--xx--

Jeff stood outside the door. Bringing his lightly closed fist up to the wooden structure that seperated them. He thought about knocking to try and get his attention. Jeff bent down and picked back up the key card. He had too many voices screaming at him. His heart told him to go back inside and confront the man. His head told him to scram. Run and never look back, forget Edge, forget Matt...

Or, was it the other way around, and his heart told him to 'forget' and his head said 'confront'? Jeff sighed. He didn't fucking know. He tossed the card at the door harder.

--xx--

Edge blinked his eyes open. He heard it again, damn it. Was that Jeff? He just had to see and make sure, so he could sleep. Edge got up and made his way to the door, pulling back on the handle and opening the door slowly. He gazed out into the open hallway. No one was there. It was empty. About like how his heart felt. Edge gazed down at the floor. He saw the key card he had given Jeff.

Adam stared at it confused. Why was it.. Did Jeff have it all along? Why didn't he say anything? Why the fuck did he lie to him? Adam bent down and picked it up. Sure enough it was the right one. Adam licked his lips and gazed down the long hallway again. His room was at the very end. Jeff was nowhere.

Sighing deeply, he retreated back into the one bedroom hotel room. Hoping to get some rest. He tossed the card down on the table by the television stand. Edge took his jeans back off, getting into his bag and retrieving a pair of sleeping pants and pulling them on. He gazed around the room. Bringing his eyes back to the mirror. He was alone. That's what sucked. Sure he could be in a room with his wife. But, what would that prove? He didn't love her, and she was cheating on him. Adam resisted the urge to punch the mirror and went and laid down. Damn creaking bed.

--xx--

Matt Hardy was busy typing on his laptop. Sitting in the darkened hotel room, the only light being from the screen in front of him. A message popped up, informing him he had an email. Matt sighed, clicking on it. The sender's name was simple; Seven.

Matt gritted his teeth. Reluctantly, he opened the message.

It read; _'Hello, Matty. Do we know what little brother is up to?'_

Matt clicked on the reply option, typing the words; _'No. I haven't seen him since Friday night at the show.'_

Matt hit 'send' hoping that 'Seven' would leave him alone.

They didn't. Another message popped up quickly. It said; _'Do you care? I think it may interest you.'_

Matt growled silently, typing a reply. His fingers hitting the keyboard pad heatedly; _'Why should I?'_

The response came back quicker; _'Because, he's fucking Adam Copeland.'_

Matt licked his lips, reading the words over. That sounded a little too surreal to be true. Matt once again hit the reply button.

_'That's bullshit.'_ Matt hit 'send'.

'Seven' sent another reply; _'Fine. Don't believe me. Give me time, I'll have you proof and you'll have no choice, but to believe me.'_

Matt snarled and replied back, typing hard on the keys; _'Why would Jeff fuck Adam?'_

Matt sent the reply. But got no further response.

--xx--

(February 21, 2009-- Saturday, house show taping)

Matt Hardy stalked through the backstage. His eyes were bloodshot. Thanks in part to the lack of sleep. He appeared haggard. His clothes dark. May as well be in total blackness. Take the 'Black Cloud' moniker seriously. Matt gazed past stage hands and personnel, looking for one certain someone. His eyes landed on the man.

Adam was talking to some stage hands. Going over some useless shit that Vickie considered important. Like lighting, and the food in catering, and that the coffee machine was too small and Paul, 'aka' Big Show, broke it. Edge stopped talking the moment Matt approached. Edge eyed him conspicuously.

"Guys, give us a moment, will you?"

Edge dismissed the men who took their leave on cue. Matt watched them leave. His eyes not going back to Adam until he heard the Canadian wrestler clear his throat.

"What d'you want, Hardy? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?" Adam wet his lips.

Matt turned his head to him. Staring at him from cold brown eyes. His complexion still set in stone. Adam almost shivered. This Matt Hardy looked kind of demonic and psychotic.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Matt replied, bluntly.

Edge stared at him, "What fucking rumors?"

"The ones about you and that bastard brother of mine." He stressed the word 'brother'.

"I beat his ass last night, if that's what you mean? I can see you want a piece next week, eh, Matty?" Edge grinned arrogantly in the way he does best.

"You got more than a piece alright. Didn't you, Edge? You did more than beat his ass. Word is, you're fucking him." Matt snarled.

Edge jerked back. "Okay, are you the Hardy who's on drugs now? Are you fucking serious? Why would I fuck your brother? I'm married for one and two.. Two, he's kin to the likes of you. Isn't he?" He ended with a sinister smile.

"Jeff Hardy is NOT my brother." Matt scowled. His head was held down, he gazed up at Edge with a fire in his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Whoop-di-doo. I don't care about your little family problems, Matt. I have other concerns. Like this.." Edge held up the World Heavyweight title, "Why does it matter to you anyhow? If he's not your brother and you don't care for him? Then he's fair game to be anyone's cockslut."

Edge's tongue probed underneath his top lip, pulling out and making an annoying little smacking sound. He waited for the Matt Hardy he knew and loathed to come out any second and beat his fucking ass for calling his brother a 'cockslut'.

But, the reaction he got in return, wasn't quite the reaction Edge had set up in his mind.

Matt smirked.

"You're right, Edge. I don't care if you're fucking him. It's really none of my damn business. I just wanted to see if you've finally suck low enough to stick your dick in that piece of trash." Matt taunted.

Edge cocked his head, snarling his nose, his tongue barely flicking across his top teeth. He didn't know why it made him angry for Matt to stand there and call Jeff names and talk about him like he was no more than dirt in front of him.

"I'd never be low enough to fuck a Hardy boy." Edge growled in retaliation.

Matt smirked again. "Eh, just when I thought you had upgraded to rich, first class whores. But, that's not true, is it, Edge? Vickie may be rich off her inheritance, and she may hold a high position, but damn, I always thought she could do so much better than you. You're trash, Jeff is trash. You two fit."

"You need to shut up, Matt! Leave my fucking sight." Edge growled, pointing off into the direction Matt had just came.

"Why? You meeting my cockslut brother? You meeting Jeff so he can get you off?" Matt taunted. His eyes were fire. His face was stone. His voice was somewhat jovial in trashing Jeff's name.

Edge twitched. Where the fuck was he getting at?

"You hard of hearing, Matt? I'm. NOT. Fucking. Jeff." Edge said slowly.

"Fine, Edge. I believe you." Matt walked off, not looking back. Just as cold and stone-like as ever.

--xx--

Jeff stood behind some transport carrier boxes that were stacked up high. His back was against them as he peered over the side, watching Matt walk away and Adam claw at his hair. Edge just stood there.

Didn't fucking surprise Jeff. He knew Copeland would deny it. How Matt had suspected it was beyond him. Matt's reaction was what was the worst of it. Laughing? The Matt Hardy he knew.. hell, that everyone fucking knew, would have stomped Edge's ass for even thinking of touching his baby brother. That Matt, that had just walked away? That wasn't Matt. This Matt was different. Matt had changed. Maybe he was just a 'black cloud' over Jeff's head. Maybe the old Matt was never coming back, ever. Those days were dead and buried. That thought about killed Jeff. He wanted his brother back. He wanted this shit to stop. It was all too fucked and messed up.

--xx--

Edge walked through the halls. Past locker rooms. Even though the encounter with Matt Hardy had him slightly irritated, he had to admit that he felt much better since he had been able to get all his aggression out on Jeff Hardy. He felt less twitchy and tense.

Edge cried out in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed and jerked into a room and the door was slammed shut.

**

* * *

**

Now, we're getting somewhere. Trust me, I'm going somewhere with Addy's behavior. Okay, this story started out being about pure dominance on Edge's behalf. But, I love angst. Edge wasn't bragging to Matt about screwing Jeff. He didn't think it was necessary in order to try and get at him. Matt's reaction was shocking to him even. Edge does feel something for Jeff, he's just having a little bit of a hard time dealing with it. But, then again, so is Jeff. I told my friend, that I liked the stories where Adam starts out being a dick to Jeff, then something bad happens and it melts the ice away from Edge's heart, (I actually know of a damn awesome one by NeroAnne, to which I patiently await the sequel for, XD!). That's sorta what I'm trying to do. Because I have good ideas for this one, and I actually know where I want everyone to be.

**Questions of the moment; Who is 'Seven'? What is Matt's role? How does 'Seven' know Matt? What does 'Seven' have to do with it? Who drug Edge into the locker room? What are they going to do with him? Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) I know 'Seven' sounds like a stupid screen name, but that was the first thing that popped into my head and I just needed something irrelevant to call this person.**


	5. Proposition

**Thank U guys as usual, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I can't tell you who Seven is yet. Esha Napoleon, thank you :) NeroAnne, and now, I'll take Edge OOC a bit. To thicken my plot for later. Only two people cared that Addy got snatched. You both had different opnions on who it was. Only one was right. slashdlite, so many unanswered questions. And too bad, I can't give you the answers right now. Poor Jeffy. Renna33, why thank you :) Updating. Dark Fae Angel, Evil Matt is hott, XD! Sex? Coming up...**

**

* * *

**

Ride;

**Chapter five/ 'Proposition'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

Edge's eyes were shut tightly as he was slammed right into a roll of lockers. He heard them make a clanging sound under the pressure of his weight. Edge opened his eyes, staring instantly into the angry face of Jeff Hardy, who held him tightly by the shirt. Jeff's green eyes appeared to shine darker than usual as they bore holes into Edge. He was still dressed in his black pants and muscle top, accented with black, white, and gray arms bands. His waist was adorned with his white studded belt. Jeff's hair was still tangled from his previous match, and his face paint was smeared and waring off.

Adam swallowed. This didn't look like the same Jeff Hardy that he had in his hotel room last night. This one looked pissed and deranged.

"Jeff," Adam began calmly enough, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing, Edge?" Jeff growled.

"Checking in with Vickie, or at least that's where I was heading before you attacked me." Edge snapped.

Jeff released his shirt.

"Sorry.." Jeff stopped, realizing he had no right to be, "No. You know what, Man? I'm not sorry. Not after you left me high and dry last night."

Edge looked up at the finger that was pointed defiantly in his face, "What the fuck does that mean?" His eyes darted back to Jeff's.

"You got off. I did everything you ask me to; I fondled you, sucked you, and you wouldn't give me a hand." Jeff said blatantly.

"You got off too, Jeff. Wasn't my fault you couldn't wait." Edge straightened out his clothes. His damn shirt was wrinkled now. Great.

"You told me to keep doing it. I wanted.." Jeff took a deep breath, clinching his teeth, "I wanted a hand from you."

"Ah, Jeff, if it would have bothered you so damn bad, you would have never minded me. You'd of quit rubbing rubbing your dick and waited on me to finish. See, the problem is; you like when I fuck your ass, you like when I give you orders and tell you what to do. You're a masochist. I'm a sadist. We work great that way." Edge tapped Jeff lightly on the arm and started to walk around him.

Jeff grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Sounds like a fancy way of saying that I'm your bitch." Jeff snapped.

"You are my bitch. You're my whore. My brooding little cockslut." Edge smiled, watching Jeff turn red. Well, what parts weren't covered by white, gray, green, or black face paint.

"I'm not you bitch. I'm not your whore. Or, your fucking cockslut." Jeff uttered through clinched teeth.

"Oh, someone's still mad at me." Edge began circling around the younger Hardy, "Fine, I'm sorry. I should've really helped you out." He purred

Jeff's eyes followed him, turning around to follow him, and finding himself with his back against the lockers.

"That what you want? Huh? Relief? A release? I can give it to you, Jeff. But, you have to stay out of my business, okay? No more title shots, no more matches, or interferences. Got it?" Edge leaned in closer to him, tempting him.

Jeff swallowed. "Forget it."

"Aww, now you don't want me? I'm hurt." The taller man 'pouted'.

Edge lifted Jeff's shirt, holding it up and holding him back to the lockers as well. Edge ran his fingertips across Jeff's abs, feeling his stomach muscles tighten at his touch. Seeing little chill bumps form on his flesh.

"You like me touching you." Edge observed, "You like when I play with you. Don't fucking lie."

"Stop it, Edge." Jeff almost whispered.

The taller blonde smirked.

"I like touching you." He said softly.

Edge's thumb dipped slightly inside of his belly button, being wary of the piercing that adorned his navel. Adam's fingers trailed up his shirt, along his chest, rubbing across his nipples. Jeff shuddered, his breathing hitched. He could feel his cock twitching, coming to life.

"Please, Adam.." Jeff whined. His voice becoming devoid of anything demented.

"Hush.. I like playing with you. I really do like you, Jeff. I'm not just doing this to cancel out my frustration. I like you, and it gets me hard watching you squirm." Edge purred.

Edge slid his hand down inside Jeff's pants. Loving the little gasp he got as he began rubbing his already semi-hard cock. The Canadian's lips curled up in a devious smirk.

"It gets you hard when I touch you. Stop acting like you don't want me. It's disrespectful. I'm only trying to help. I don't want to see you hurt, Jeff." Edge ghosted his fingers along his erection. Getting Jeff all the harder.

"Please.." Jeff panted. He remained still as death.

"Please, what? Stop?" Edge opted.

Jeff shook his head. "Harder.. Edge.. please, do it harder.."

"Agree to stay out of my business... And I'll help protect you from big, bad Matty." Adam offered.

Jeff gasped. He couldn't take it.

"Fine.. f..fine. I'll do it... just, please.." Hardy agreed, swallowing deeply.

Edge smirked and retracted his hand. Relishing that troubled whine he got from Jeff as he did so. Adam unfastened the belt, and Jeff's pants, moving them out of his way. Edge looked down at him. All that fucking face paint was ensuring he couldn't kiss him. And he wanted to. Instead he redirected his gaze back to Jeff's cock as he got it finally freed from his pants. Edge took hold of him, stroking him gently. Hoping to make Jeff thrust if he could. Instead, Jeff reach up and grabbed Edge on each side of his head, forcing his gaze back to him. Studying him over. Edge studied his lips, how they parted and curled up with each moan that escaped his throat.

"Harder.. do it harder... please... harder.." The younger man begged.

"Tell me you want me." Edge whispered.

Jeff exhaled, "I want you, please.."

"You need me." Edge taunted.

Jeff shifted on his toes. "Ohh.. oh.. I need you.. oh, yes..."

Edge rubbed him harder. He felt so good in his hand. Edge's face was close to his neck. Jeff still smelled ripe from the match. Just sweat and adrenaline. Edge was wondering how he tasted. Jeff held onto his head tighter, pulling him closer. Edge stood stunned when Jeff pressed his lips to his. Rubbing face paint on the sides of Edge's face in the process. Shit, some got in his fucking hair. And he could taste it. Edge ignored it, kissing him back. Sliding his tongue inside, past Jeff's lips. Hearing him moan into his mouth, arching up on his toes to get more of all of it.

Edge broke the kiss. His breathing was hitched now. He was the one feeling aroused now. Jeff moved his hands to the back of Edge's neck, holding to him.

"That feel good?" Edge swallowed.

Jeff nodded, "Uh, huh.. please don't stop.."

"I'm gonna stop, Jeff. But, you'll like what I do next, I promise." Adam nodded at him.

Jeff shook his head. "No, keep doing this.. please.."

"Just trust me. I'm gonna take care of you."

Edge dropped to his knees in front of Jeff. Jeff watched him curiously, anxiously.

"Edge, the door isn't locked.." Jeff panted.

"Shh, don't worry about that."

"But, what if.. oh, god.." Jeff trailed off as he felt Adam's lips slide over the head of his cock and down the hard shaft.

Jeff looked around a bit nervously, then dropped his eyes back down to Edge. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, watching him. Cautiously he touched his fingertips to Edge's shoulders. Touching a little more when Edge didn't yell at him. Until finally he was grabbing at the shirt, pulling at it.

"Edge.. fuck.. oh, yes.. ohh.. uhm.." Jeff's eyes fluttered, trying to focus. Adam's mouth felt so damn good.

Edge drug his lips off slowly, stopping at the head and going back down a bit. Moving his head up and down just the tip of Jeff's cock. He took him all the way out. Licking his lips. Jeff tasted good.. better than good.. he was amazing. Edge took back hold of him, rubbing softly. Licking across the tip and around the head. Jeff bucked, bringing his hands up to rest in Adam's hair, running them through it. Jeff groaned loudly when Edge took him back in, sucking him a bit, as he fucked him with his mouth.

"Oh, shit.. Adam.. Adam.. shit.." Jeff let out a whimpered whine as he came in Edge's mouth. Shuddering and jerking a bit. Flushing as the last waves of orgasm washed over him.

Jeff smiled. The release was worth last night. Edge stood back erect, twisting his fingers in Jeff's hair and tilting his head back some. He pressed his mouth.. not just his lips, but his whole mouth to Jeff's. Jeff found out why as he tasted his own juices. Edge was sharing as he kissed him, forcing Jeff's cum in his mouth. Jeff didn't care. He kissed back sloppily. Taking whatever Edge was giving. Cum, dripped down from in between them, getting on Edge's shirt, smearing with the face paint. Making a pretty mess. Edge wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Jerking him close. Jeff breathed slowly. His heart racing. Screaming not to let him go.

"I.. heard what Matty said." Jeff panted sadly.

"I know, Jeff. I saw you leave from behind the crates." Adam moved Jeff's hair from his face.

The younger man gazed up at him. "What happened to him, Adam?"

Edge shook his head. "I wish I knew, Jeff."

"Why does he want to hurt me? What did I do to him?" Jeff laid his head down on Edge's chest.

"He's not gonna hurt you. I promise you that." Adam replied, his voice gentle.

"He's already hurting me.." Jeff sighed, "He's my brother. I don't have anyone else.."

Edge lifted Jeff's head up to him. He kissed him again softly. Edge looked around the room, thinking.

"Edge, fuck me.. I need you.. I want you.. right now.."

Edge blinked. "Jeff.."

"Come on, you fucking want me? Prove it. You wanna help me? Prove it." Hardy challenged.

Edge licked his lips. "You need a shower anyway."

Edge pulled his shirt on up over his head, then threw his own off as Jeff tore off the arm bands and worked on his boots, pushing the pants down his hips. He watched Edge fight with his shoes and pants.

The two found themselves in the showers, water cascading down, soaking both of them. Edge held on to Jeff's face wiping the face paint away under the water, getting it the best he could. He tightened when Jeff's fingers found his face, washing away the paint that had gotten on him. Edge wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him as close as he'd come. He leaned down and kissed Jeff's neck softly. Sliding his hands up the younger man's back and then back down. Jeff rested his head on Adam's chest. Well, this sucked. He was at peace here. Felt wonderfully safe. And watch it crumble into a million pieces. He could hear Edge's heart beating. Almost the only proof he had one at all. Jeff knew this niceness wouldn't last.

Edge just held onto him under the water. Cursng the part that wasn't so sure he wanted to let him go for anything. He just wanted to hold Jeff forever. To go to bed like this. Wake up like this. Shower like this. Hell, eat like this. Okay, fine, he didn't want a needy child. But, he didn't want to see Jeff hurt either.

That sucked royally. A person he didn't want to see get hurt. At his hands? During sex? That was different. That he controlled. Edge didn't, nor would he ever, control big brother Matt.

"Please, Adam.." Jeff murmured against his chest.

Adam brought his eyes down to him. Moving his wet hair out of his face. He kissed Jeff on the forehead.

"Turn around for me. Bend over. Can you do that?" Edge nearly whispered.

Jeff stared up at him, blinking slightly. Nodding as he turned in Adam's arms. Edge ran his hands up Jeff's front. Up to his chest and back down, sending water parting in the wake of his fingers. He grasped to Jeff's hips, gently coaxing him forward. Jeff winced, letting out a loud groan as Adam wasted no time in entering him deep.

"On over, little bit more, Jeff." Edge panted, guiding him forward.

Jeff shifted, spreading his legs a bit. He held to the back of his knees, moving his hands down to his calves.

"Go.. faster.. please.. harder.." Jeff swallowed thickly. Moaning as Edge complied, holding to his hips tightly as he fucked him.

Edge leaned forward, kissing Jeff's back softly, moving his mouth over the wet skin, tasting him. He found a spot and began sucking on it. Getting a lovely cry from Jeff.

"Edge.. I want to see you.." Jeff uttered.

"You didn't want to in the hotel room." Edge pointed out calmly.

"I do now."

Edge pulled out. Jeff turned back around and grabbed Adam's hands as he brought himself down to the shower floor, tugging for Edge to follow. Edge did follow. Getting on his knees over top of the younger man, watching as he spread his legs. Welcoming him. Edge placed a hand on each side of Jeff, poised over him. Jeff stared up at him, meeting his lustful gaze.

"I want you to." Jeff murmured, raising his hips up to meet Adam.

Edge leaned down, crushing his lips to Jeff's. Plunging back inside of him hard. Jeff gasped, turning his head and holding onto Edge as Adam's lips found his neck.

"Fuck me.. fuck me.. please, fuck me... Adam.." Jeff's cries didn't matter.

If anyone wanted to pry? Let them. Let them hear. He belonged to Edge now. Let them deal with him. His head knew it. His heart knew it. Fuck, his cock knew it.

"You like that?" Adam muttered.

Jeff nodded.

"Tell me." Edge nipped at his flesh, sending chills all over the younger Hardy.

"I like it.. please, don't stop.." Jeff grunted, lustful.

"Wrap your legs around me, Jeff." Adam softly commanded.

Jeff looked up at him. Edge paused in his thrusting. Nodding at him with his eyes to do as he said. Slowly Jeff brought his legs up and wrapped them around Edge's waist.

"Good boy." Edge bent down to kiss him.

"Not a dog." Jeff warned, quietly.

"My pet, Jeff. That's what you are. Don't forget it."

Edge stole any words Jeff had with a gentle kiss. Jeff's cries and moans stole the rest as Edge picked back up pace. Pounding into his ass harder. Causing Jeff to whine and writhe on the cold tiled floor. Edge reach between them, stroking Jeff together with his thrusting. Jeff shut his eyes tightly. Blinking them open and looking at Edge. The water soaking his body, his hair, causing it to stick to his face. Jeff pushed it out of his way. Kissing him gently on the side of the face. Jeff flushed as he came. His semen rincing away instantly in the shower. Edge followed him almost immediately. Grunting softly as climax claimed him. Adam stopped, laying on top of Jeff as they both rested.

"That feel good, babe?" Adam smiled.

"You feel good." Jeff whispered.

"Let's go. Get out of here." Edge nodded to 'here' with his head.

"Where?" Jeff asked.

"Away from here. I'm going to take you away from Matt. Away from Vickie. Just you and me, okay? I'm gonna make you come all night." Edge kissed him again. Feeling Jeff smile under it.

**

* * *

**

Like I said, I have to take Edge OOC just a bit, for Jeff's sake and my story's sake. Jeff has to have someone looking out for him. What? The storyboards are real here, it can't be Randy, he's all IED and kicking McMahons. (watches Randy muse pouting)

**Okay, I'll admit it. Sometimes, I get tired of Evil Edge. But, that he's acting sweet now, could still be a front. I'm not telling yet ;) The whole story couldn't be about Jeff denying he has feeling for Adam. Even if it leads to his heartbreak. I like that whole 'Adam thinks he owns, or wants to own, Jeff' deal. I dunno why. Blame my Edge muse. It's all his fault. :P**


	6. Enemy of my Enemy

**Jeff belongs to Edge :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, he is, lol. slashdlite, hehe, who doesn't like hot sex between two hot guys? :P Esha Napoleon, I can't tell ya yet ;) Renna33, thank you, XD. NeroAnne, eh, these days I'll settle for Jeffy belonging to Edge and Matt. And any other equation that involves those three :P JeffHardy-AdamCopelandForever, thank you, XD! Dark Fae Angel, I think I overloaded on Evil Edge love on 'Captive', lol. This is hard to go back to now that VG is history.. AnonymousPunk, chp 3, and 5, thank you :) JeffHardyFan4Everx333, thnx, XD. Seraphalexiel, you do, do you? (smirks) Sadly, this hasn't been going far, lol. F.Y.I, my Matty muse is in control now.**

**

* * *

Ride;  
Chapter six/ 'Enemy of my Enemy'  
Rated; M/ L **

Edge picked up his cellphone and dialed. He was dry, sans his hair, and dressed. He set out to call Vickie while waiting patiently on Jeff.

"Vickie?"

"Adam, where the hell are you? Did you do what I ask you to?" Her shrill voice said from the other end.

"It's all done. They said they'd take care of all of it. Me? I'm heading out." Edge said curtly.

"Out? Where? Who with?" His wife asked.

"Oh, so, you assumed I am with someone? I see.." Edge took that moment to scratch at the back of his hair, "I am. Jeff."

"Hardy?" Vickie asked confused.

Edge wet his lips. "Yeah, him. I'm taking him out for a while."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, Vickie, he's alone and scared of what Matt might have in mind. So, I'm gonna look after him." Was Edge's excuse.

Vickie kept from laughing. It was easy because she was becoming more irritated by the minute. "That makes no sense, Edge, you two hate each other."

"No. I hate his brother. I never said I hated Jeff. Him taking my title and sticking his nose in my damn business? Now, that.. that I did hate. But, those days are done." Edge replied.

"Those days are done?" Vickie repeated.

Edge nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"I don't understand, Edge."

_'No, I guess you wouldn't', _He thought to himself. "We made a deal, Vickie. I protect him from Matt, he stays out of my title business."

"You don't make those decisions, Adam, I do." She snapped.

"I made that one. End of story. Jeff is going with me. We're gonna have a boy's night out. I have nothing to do tonight. You don't need me." Edge pointed to himself, not noticing that Jeff had emerged. The younger Hardy was dressed and his wet hair clung around his neck as it usually did.

"Fine, Edge. Just remember who you answer to." Vickie hung up abruptly.

Edge stared down at the phone, slightly twitching. He was sick of this. He wanted to reclaim his freedom.

"You didn't have to tell her all that." Jeff muttered. He had heard all Edge said.

"That way she won't be too suspicious, Jeff. If she sees us together, she'll know why. Besides.." Edge started, turning to the younger Hardy, "She's not my boss outside of this business."

Jeff hung his head looking down for a second before redirecting his gaze back up to the older blonde.

"Now, let's go. Time's wasting and I don't want to run into.." Adam stopped and lowered his eyes.

"Matt? Vickie and her clan of cannibals?" Jeff muttered.

"Doesn't matter. They're not gonna do shit. But.." Adam smirked as he sauntered over to Jeff. He licked his lips as he tilted the younger Hardy's chin up to look him over. "I want to get you out of here, so I can play with you."

Jeff allowed himself to smile a bit as Adam leaned down and kissed him softly. The blonde moaned sweetly as he raised back up, licking his lips again. No denying that Jeff tasted sweet.

"Y'ready?" Jeff asked lowly.

"Yeah, babe, just one thing." Adam turned off his cellphone as they made their way out of the locker room.

Jeff looked around nervously at the stage hands and personnel that watched them as they left. Adam of course was immune to their damn whispering and staring.

"Ignore them. You're with me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Adam reassured leaning down next to Jeff's ear.

"They know." Jeff muttered, his eyes darting around a bit.

"No, they don't. They're just nosy bottom of the barrel scum. They don't matter." Adam smirked.

"Adam." Jeff scolded.

"Sorry. I just hate gossipers." Adam shrugged as they continued the journey to the parking lot.

--xx--

Matt stalked through the backstage area. Heading to one room in particular. The GM's office. Vickie's office. He adjusted the collar on his black jacket, a scowl pursing his lips as he read the name on the door. Matt didn't knock. He let himself in. Vickie looked up from her seated position. Nope, Vickie didn't much walk around anymore. Matt stood defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the General Manager of Smackdown. Vickie glared back. A hate-filled look consuming her face.

Matt just stood there. Waiting.

"What do you want, Matt? I was just informed that Jeff decided to give up his search for my husband's title. I no longer require your services." She snarled.

"Jeff? Give up his precious title hunt? That seems laughable, seeing how that's all he's ever thought about. Becoming WWE champion." Matt mocked. "What in the world made him give up his rights to pursue the title?"

"Edge." Vickie said quietly, looking down.

Matt blinked. "Edge? What does he have to do with this? You promised me if I kept Jeff from that stupid title so YOUR husband could hold it proudly that Edge would NOT get involved."

"I wasn't aware he had plans of his own. I never told him about your business with Jeff, whatever the hell that is. Or your business with me." Vickie professed.

"So, how'd Edge get him to stop?" Matt growled.

"I don't know. I think he promised to protect him from you since you and Adam are such sworn enemies. I mean, I guess, if I were Jeff Hardy and I had to endure being betrayed by my protective big brother and had nowhere else to go.. Well, I guess you know that old saying; The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She smirked crudely.

"You knew that my business with Jeff had nothing to do with Edge, or you, or that sorry excuse for a title that your sorry excuse for a husband holds. I only agreed to help you because it was benefiting me." Matt closed his eyes, reopening them and gazing up at the ceiling. "Jeff doesn't deserve to be champion. Jeff deserves torture and suffering for all the chaos he's caused and inspired." It sounded like it was quoted more than freshly spoken. Like he had read it somewhere and had memorized it in full.

"It is not my concern of what you and Jeff have going on. My only concern is keeping your brother away from the title. If Edge is taking care of it, then I no longer need you." Vickie stated.

"Fine. But remember we had a deal. I'll be cashing in on that very soon." Matt hissed. Slowly he turned and took his leave.

Matt shut the door quietly behind him. Edge protecting Jeff? Did that mean what Seven said was true? Could it be possible?

--xx--

Jeff sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car, resting his head against the cool glass of the window. Edge glanced over at the younger man, smiling to himself. Jeff looked content as he had ever been. He looked.. peaceful? Jeff may have still had a bit of a guard up, he may still be uncertain of the future.. or of the now. But, at least for the moment he looked relaxed. Adam sighed and turned his attention back to the road. This was more or less a strange new world for the both of them. Adam hadn't had anyone to make him feel good in awhile. Feel needed. He hated to admit it, but it felt kind of nice.

"You awake, Jeffrey?"

"I'm awake." Jeff replied lazily, turning his head back over to Adam. "Where we going, chief?"

"Around. Maybe to a club, maybe to a bar. I dunno, just away from it all."

"What if people see us? We are enemies, y'know?" Jeff pointed out.

"No. Me and Matt are enemies. Me and you are just adversaries." Adam responded.

"There's this big difference?" Jeff asked sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Yes. See, me and you were fighting for the title.. But, my sworn enemy screwed all that up for you. Everyone expects me to align with Matt against you.. But, let's be logical, Jeff; There's no hope ever for me and Matt to ever be partners in crime. I wouldn't align myself with him anyway." Edge sighed.

"Why?" Jeff asked curiously.

Adam gazed back over at the younger Hardy. "Because, I'd rather be with you."

"But you and Matt could be all evil together." Jeff quipped.

"Jeff.." Adam sighed. "I know Matt tried to make you believe that I was the one who attacked you. But, I didn't attack you in the stairwell, I didn't cause the car crash, I didn't fix the pyro to blow up in your face, and I wasn't behind Matt hitting you with the steel chair at the Rumble. I don't care what anyone thinks; It wasn't me. I don't need to resort to those kinds of tricks to get what I want, okay?"

"My dad thinks that you had the most to gain from it." Jeff mumbled.

"What? The title?" Edge scoffed. "Jeez, Jeff, I can always get more opportunities to win it back. I'm not powerless, you know? Besides, do you really think I had to resort to nearly killing you to take back what was mine?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Jeff smiled in and attempt to be arrogant.

"Oh, really, Hardy. I can beat you any day of the week." Edge played along.

"Okay, whatever.. I guess me tossing your sweet ass around everytime we lock up is just you playing around?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

Edge smirked. "Believe what you want, Jeffy."

"Alright." Jeff shifted in his seat, getting back comfortable.

"But, I didn't do those things to you because.." Edge took a deep breath. "Look, Jeff, we all used to be good friends. We all used to hang out together, we were close; you, Matt, me, Jay, Chris, Amy.. I know, I fucked that up. But, I really liked being your friend once upon a time.. I missed you, okay? I wouldn't hurt you because I still like you."

"What about Matty?" Jeff whispered.

Adam shook his head. "Me and Matty are done as friends forever."

"He had a right to be pissed at you." Jeff pointed out.

"Maybe. Yeah, okay, fine, he did.. But, I called him trying my damnedest to make amends. Matt would never let me. Matt wouldn't accept my apologies." Adam replied as they pulled up to a stop light.

Jeff shook his head. "Matt told me you never tried to apologize. That you didn't feel bad at all for what you did."

"Matt likes to lie to you a lot, I see. I felt like shit, okay? I was drunk, she was drunk, her and Matt were fighting, shit was falling apart with my wife.. I screwed up. That's human nature. But, I tried to make things better with Matt. Me and Amy both did. He forgave her eventually. He just never would forgive me." Edge explained, propping his elbow up on the arm rest on the door.

"Maybe all the taunts and threats that the both of you did out in the ring had something to do with it?" Jeff recalled.

"Those came after Matt refused to be civil. He hadn't even forgave Amy at the time. You've heard the old saying; fight fire with fire. So, we did. Matt bitched and moaned, we fought back." Edge explained.

Jeff blinked, shifting in his seat. "So, that whole 'live sex' thing was..?"

"A fraud. The whole relationship was a fraud, Jeff. We were friends. Lovers out of loneliness.. But, we didn't love each other like that. We weren't soul mates." Adam sighed as the light changed to green and he pulled out again.

Jeff looked out into the darkness at the streetlights and such that lit the way. "Do you think you have a soul mate?" He asked thoughtfully.

Adam turned his gaze back to him. "I don't know, Jeff. I think we all do.. Some of us just have to wait awhile to find them is all."

Jeff gave a closed smile and sat back in the seat. That was good enough he guessed.

--xx--

Matt stalked back to his hotel room, hell bent on showering and washing away all the bad thoughts and images that were plaguing his tired mind. Matt walked past a woman and a man in the hallway. They just stared at him, glaring holes through the older Hardy. Matt observed the Jeff Hardy t-shirts they both wore. No wonder they were looking at him like Matt was the devil himself. Jeff Hardy's fan base. An angry breed. Any other time Matt would have smiled and nodded and acknowledged them. He'd of maybe stopped and signed autographs, spoke to them, ask them how they liked the show, did they have fun. But, Matt couldn't look at them the same way now. He couldn't look at Jeff the same way now. Matt's world was flipped upside down. There was no going back ever. What all has been done is done and it's unrepairable. Matt gazed down as he walked on past, ignoring them. He was about ten feet away when the woman yelled.

"You suck, Matt."

Matt stopped and looked back up, but not back at them. Yeah, he was pretty much used to it. Still the fuckers could have the decency to have taunted him to his face instead of waiting till he was a few feet away. Matt shook his head and continued on his short journey to his room, craving a good night's sleep. Matt looked up at the side of each door as he passed, scanning over the numbers beside them; 713, 711, 709.. and his room, 707. How cute. Matt sighed and shoved the card down into the slot and pushed open the door. Matt closed the door as fast as he could and locked all the extra security locks behind him. No more Jeff, no more fans, no more Vickie and her dim-witted husband Edge.

Matt sat down and quickly removed his shoes before turning on his laptop. May as well see what death treats awaited him tonight on his Myspace. He didn't get far in reading them before that annoying little alert went off telling him he had a message. Matt groaned inwardly. He didn't want to know what it was or who it was from. It's not that he didn't already know, but ignoring the problem seemed like the best damn solution right now. Not two seconds from that reveal till another popped up. Matt ignored it as well and went back to reading.

People were being hard on him today. Not that it was surprising. _'Die, Matt.. Go to hell.. You suck.' _Just the fucking usual. He was public enemy number one in the WWE Universe's eyes. Matt was about to click out of the window when another alert went off. Matt held his hand above the keyboard, biting his lip and trying to decide whether or not to click on it or continue to ignore it. Matt was almost shaking as he clicked on the message link. It was from Seven. Matt opened it.

It said; _'YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME, MATTHEW. STOP FUCKING TRYING!'_

Matt took a deep breath and clicked open the other two, the first had said, _'Hello, Matty, I wanna play.' _Matt swallowed and clicked on the next one. _'I know you're there. I saw you leave the arena. I saw you enter your hotel room. I followed you. I want to PLAY!'_ Matt closed his eyes and licked his lips. He reluctantly hit the 'reply' button.

_'I'm tired. I just want to rest. We can play tomorrow. You're probably right about Jeff and Adam anyhow. I just want to sleep now.'_ Matt hit 'send'.

Matt rubbed his eyes and began massaging his temples. He was hoping Seven would leave him be tonight. But that wasn't to be. Seven sent a reply of their own back.

_'Come on, Matty. I don't think you want to defy me. I am very valuable to your cause. You'll play if you know what's good for you and your selfish cause.'_

Matt gritted his teeth and replied back. _'I said I'm tired! Leave me alone!'_

The reply came back quickly, Matt read over it. He could feel the heat from Seven radiating off the keyboard. _'Fine. I'll take my aggression out elsewhere. Won't that be nice? Huh? HUH?! You want to defy me, Matthew?! You'll be sorry!'_

Matt shuddered and replied quickly. _'Wait. Fine. I'll play. But, this shit has to stop.'_

Seven replied back soon. _'Knew you'd come around. There's a pair of handcuffs under your pillow along with a blindfold. I want you to put it on and cuff your hands behind your back. Don't forget to unlock the door for me. I'll be there shortly.'_

Matt clicked out of the window and shut down his laptop, closing it and taking a deep breath. It was going to be one long ass night.

**

* * *

Seven wants to play. Matt has secrets. Jeff and Adam's relationship is just beginning, but will it continue to blossom, or will the fire be doused? Vickie is NOT Seven (shudders) I would NOT put Matthew thru that. Vickie's use of Matt only has to do with the keeping Jeff away from Edge's title deal. Matt's a pawn to her. And sorry, she was in so much of the chp.. There won't be too much of her in the story, I promise.. And I know that all of Matty's adoring fans love Matt even w/ the whole Hardy vs Hardy feud.. but, remember in here the storyboards are real, so Matt is public enemy number one in the fan's eyes.  
**

**Okay, next chp, things get interesting for dear Matty (evil laughter follows) And I have been having a hard time w/ my computer, so I am trying to get done what I can get done when I can get it done ;) I had this chp put together about a week ago and certain parts typed out weeks ago w/ no idea of where they should go. This story has been giving me fits. **

**Seven was chosen as a name b/c it was irrelevant.. but, I was on Matty's Myspace and reading the Matt Facts, and discovered that Matt's fave number was 7. Which is actually the number I hate the most.. yeah, don't know why, but I have since I was a kid. I prefer 13, lol. Oh, well, that's still neither the reason that Seven is named Seven. It really is irrelevant... I think... 'Nuff babbling..**


	7. Room 707

**Finally! Animal Luvr 4 Life, hehe, Matt's in trouble :P Seraphalexiel, that's right I did say that, lol. kiwisoda, thank you :D Seven isn't ready to be revealed yet, but in time I will. BreakingFable, hehe, sorry. It's not gonna be Snitsky, or Festus. As mean as Matty is here, I wouldn't hand him over to someone beyond gross :P I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, I know. Poor Vickie, we're so hard on her, lol. redsandman99, thank you, XD. slashdlite, always more than meets the eye. Yeah, Seven likes bondage sex ;) Dark Fae Angel, I dunno which Jedam I like better. Angsty or loving. I'll take either. (sighs) Matty finally gets maimed. P.S. **_**Jeff muse: Great, more chocolate. Matt is becoming the hyper Hardy. How did this happen?! (twitching) Matt muse: Shut up and be thankful you're not the one being maimed by some unknown dude! (takes chocolate and begins munching happily) Jeff muse: Also, how did Matt become the rapeable Hardy? (off to ponder and scheme) Terrah: How did that happen?**_** Esha Napoleon, thank you :) takers dark lover, thank you, glad you're enjoying this, XD. Updating.**

**

* * *

Ride;  
Chapter seven/ 'Room 707'  
Rated; M/ L, S (rough, basic rape, bondage, forced orgasm-- later, anal, fisting)**

Adam slammed Jeff up against the door of the cheap motel room they had quickly rented. He kissed the young man's lips hungrily. Jeff grabbed a hold of Adam's shirt collar and pulled away, jerking his head back to him instantly and glaring at him through horny eyes.

Jeff licked his lips. "Hurt me." He growled, crushing his mouth back to Edge's.

--xx--

Matt sat on the side of the bed, looking down at the handcuffs that sat beside him. His gaze went back to the door that he had previously unlocked for his unwanted visitor. Seven was sure to arrive soon. Matt picked up the blindfold that lay on his pillow, reluctantly placing it over his eyes and securing it in place. This was bullshit. Seven liked to play. But, Seven didn't want to be seen or heard by Matt. So, Matt had to play by Seven's rules. Matt reach down beside him, his fingertips feeling around on the bed till they touched the cold metal of the cuffs. Matt picked them up and felt of them, snapping the cuff in place on his right wrist. Reaching his hands back behind him, he took hold of the other cuff and snapped it on the left wrist, the cuff made a clicking sound as it was locked shut. Matt winced. He got the fucker too damn tight on his left wrist and it was cutting into his skin. Seven had the keys to them. Seven would leave the blindfold and the cuffs for Matt to use when he wanted to play. Then unlock them and take the cuffs back with him. Issuing a new blindfold every time and leaving the old one with Matt to toss away.

Matt gazed around the darkness, waiting. Hoping he wasn't kept too long. Suddenly the sound of the door opening and being hurriedly shut and locked back brought up the older Hardy's attention. The soft sounds of footsteps on the carpet only made Matt more nervous. Matt held his breath, releasing it slowly when he felt a finger trace the number 7 on his shirt. It was like a little code, a way to let Matt know it was his 'acquaintance' and not some lunatic who got curious and decided to roam in while the door was unlocked. No one else knew about Matt being forced to participate in Seven's twisted games.. well, as far as Matt knew they didn't.

Matt swallowed, feeling a leather gloved hand gently touching the side of his face. Fingertips ghosted softly along his cheek and a thumb brushed across Matt's plump lips. Seven was probably studying him over. The other gloved hand touched lightly to Matt's dark hair, brushing it back some and out of the way.

"I'm.. I'm tired.." Matt forced out, stopping when he felt the cold blade of a knife press against his cheek. The serrated edges poking down into his skin.

It wasn't hard enough to cut into him, but was hard enough to show Matt that it could. It was collateral. Seven said time and time again that the knife wasn't to kill Matt, or do damage to him... if Matt minded and if Matt was a good boy. Seven didn't want to hurt him. But, Seven couldn't take chances and take risks. Collateral. Sick twisted collateral. Seven turned the knife over to the smooth backside and ran it down Matt's cheek and jaw line, all the way to his shirt. Matt held still as he felt the tail of his shirt being lifted up some and the knife placed under the material before the knife was moved up, severing the front of the shirt easily. Matt released his breath as he heard the knife being set down on the nightstand table by the bed. The older Hardy flinched, tensing up as he felt the gloved hands roam up his chest, trailing across his shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms as they did so. The torn shirt got stopped on the cuffs so it couldn't be completely discarded. Seven's hands jumped back to Matt's front. The brunette felt fingertips dance down to his belt. Matt bit his lip as his belt was unfastened and he felt it being pulled from its loops. The belt made a clang as it was tossed against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Matt dared ask, staring into the blackness.

The only reply he got was the sound of Seven's zipper coming down.

"Answer me, dammit.. please.." Matt knew that wasn't going to happen.

Matt winced, crying out as he felt Seven twist his fingers tightly in his hair, yanking his head back some. Matt gasped at the slight pain in his scalp and felt the head of Seven's cock being pushed past his full lips. Matt shook his head, flinching back a bit. Whimpering when Seven yanked on his locks harder, shoving a little bit more of his cock inside of the older Hardy's mouth. That bit of precum tasted strange in this horrid situation. Matt closed his eyes. It wasn't necessary because of the blindfold, but Matt needed it to be darker. Seven didn't make a sound as he began to thrust, fucking Matt's mouth. Matt gagged as the cock hit the back of his throat. That only made Seven stiffer. Matt struggled a bit, hating this. Wanting it to stop. Matt found himself groaning in protest even though he knew it was giving the bastard more pleasure. Matt then felt Seven's other hand join its counterpart on his head, holding tightly to his hair as he thrust harder. Matt's throat was getting sore from the lunatic's dick stabbing it. His lips and jaws were starting to ache painfully as his mouth was stretched wide. Seven stopped thrusting, instead holding Matt's head as he started to move it up and down on his hard cock, helping the dark haired male mouth fuck him. Then Matt felt him lift him up off of him, Seven's dick springing out of his tired mouth.

"Pl..please.. leave me alone.." Matt muttered tiredly.

Seven let him go.

"I did what you ask.." Matt then heard the sound of duct tape as it ripped off the roll. "No.. No, please.. I can't stand that fucking shit.."

Matt could smell the tape as it got closer to him. Matt leaned back from it, trying to get away and laying back. He tried to avoid it, but found it placed over his mouth anyway as Seven smoothed over the ends to make sure it was secure. Matt grunted helplessly as Seven picked up his legs and lifted him on up to the bed, scooting him on over to the middle of the hotel bed. Matt's jeans then were unfastened and jerked down his hips before being tossed away. Matt felt the gloved hands rub up his legs and thighs before slipping two fingers on each hand down in the boxers and peeling them off as well. Seven's fingers walked back up Matt's inner thigh as the nervous Hardy lay stiff, wishing he was elsewhere and not here being taken advantage of. The fingers traveled dangerously close to Matt's crotch. Matt shook his head, mumbling through the duct tape, the cuffs cutting deeper into his wrists as he laid on them.

Matt felt Seven spread his legs out a bit before taking Matt's cock in his hand, rubbing gently. Matt moaned in protest through the thick tape. This wasn't right. This felt wrong and Matt hated when Seven wanted to play with him. He hated even more when he tried to make him enjoy it. Matt cursed himself as he felt his cock stiffen under the soft leather glove. Damn cock, obviously it wasn't aware this was wrong. The worst of it was, Matt didn't know who Seven was. He didn't know who was touching him like this and fondling his dick. Matt laid still trying not to moan, trying not to give in and enjoy it, trying not to writhe. But, he failed. Matt whimpered pitifully as Seven stroked his cock, softly at first. Then getting harder, fisting him with one hand, the other holding him down. Seven probably enjoyed seeing him writhing involuntarily. He probably liked hearing Matt whimper and whine helplessly. He probably liked seeing him at his mercy. Matt moaned, his face squishing up in his unwanted pleasure. He could feel it building.. closer.. closer.. almost there..

Then Seven stopped and released his cock and Matt felt himself being flipped over to his stomach. The darker Hardy's heart pounded. He hated this part. Matt pleaded through the tape. His words coming out horribly muffled and inaudible. Matt felt Seven spread his legs apart some on the bed. Matt wanted to fight him. He had played enough. But, he knew better than that. The consequences of doing that were too high. So, Matt laid still as he heard a popping sound. The bed dipped behind him as Matt felt Seven sit down behind him on the mattress. A squirting sound made his blood freeze. Matt struggled with the cuffs. It didn't help that he got the left one too tight. Matt winced, feeling a warm wet stickiness under the cold metal. It had to be blood. He had probably cut himself trying to wriggle his hands free. His head was on the pillow. His arms were behind him and he was naked and vulnerable for an unknown sycophant who got off on threats and secrecy.

Matt flinched, shuddering when he felt cold lube being spread between his cheeks with the gloved fingers. Seven rubbed it over his asshole massaging it some and pushing against the tight pucker a bit. Matt groaned, crying out in agony as he felt Seven's middle finger push past his entrance. Matt felt Seven's other hand on his asscheek, spreading and holding him apart some as Seven slowly pulled his finger back out, shoving back inside harshly before it popped all the way out. Seven repeated this, slowly starting to finger Matt's tight hole.

The bastard made no sound as Matt lay grunting in discomfort. Matt gasped as Seven added another finger, pushing the digits apart and wiggling them some to forcibly stretch him. Matt screamed, nearly losing his breath as Seven began fucking them in and out of him at a fast pace. Seven then pulled them out roughly, switching to his thumb and rubbing it gently over Matt's opening. Matt tensed up, breathing heavily and pleading through the tape. Matt winced as the thumb was slipped inside him, wasting no time in probing in and out. It may have been smaller than the other two digits. But with the glove on and at the pace Seven was fingering him, it still hurt like a raging mother fucker. Matt groaned, cursing under his breath as Seven pulled his thumb out and began lightly running his fingers back and forth between Hardy's cheeks. He was playing, taking his time to prolong the mental and physical anguish. Matt began wiggling, wishing Seven would just get tired and go away and leave him be for the night. Matt let out a whimpered grunt, feeling Seven withdraw his hand and feeling him shift on the bed behind him as Seven got into position between Matt's legs.

Matt shook his head, his cries muffled under the thick tape. He could feel Seven moving around behind him as he warmed himself back up, the slight creaking of the bed an added insult to what was happening. Matt screamed, no longer fighting off tears as he felt Seven's damn cock shove all the way inside him without so much as stopping to adjust. The pain was fucking intense, brutal. It felt like he was literally being gutted as Seven began to thrust into him. Slow and deliberate at first... then getting harder. Pain racked Matt's body with every stab and plunge inside. The darkness offered very little comfort. In fact it seemed to intensify the pain.. and the cuffs were only cutting deeper into his wrists.

Seven pulled all the way out and Matt felt the bastard deliberately taping his cock against his asshole, pushing it between Matt's cheeks just to make him shudder. Matt gasped, nearly losing his breath as Seven forced his cock back inside of him. Stretching him more brutally. Ripping the elder Hardy as he fucked him hard and rough. Seven was unrelenting, groaning a bit under his demented pleasure. Matt couldn't make out the voice. It may have been because his own screaming and labored breathing drown it out, or that the voice itself was muffled.. Matt couldn't tell. His world was spinning and his body was aching from shaking so fucking hard. He hadn't even been aware that he had been shaking anyhow. Pain shot up his back as he felt Seven pull out again, shoving back inside Matt's aching asshole more harshly.. Matt could feel the tearing.. the bleeding.. warm and searing.. Like he was being fucked with a knife. Maybe the fucker was using the damn knife... Matt didn't know anymore.. Time had stopped forever and was allowing this sycophant to torture him for as long as he liked. The pain, the agony was mind-numbing.. Like something out of a fucking horror movie...

This was a horror movie.. and Matt was the helpless victim at the mercy of an uncaring mad man. Matt felt the gloved hands run down his back and arms, tracing his form before holding him by the wrists as he thrust brutally in and out of him. The damn cuffs cutting deeper into his flesh under the weight of Seven's hands and upper body. Low groaning was the only thing remotely audible. And the voice was implacable.

Matt cried out as a shock of unwanted pleasure shot through him.. Fucker stabbed his prostate dead on... Matt silently pleaded for that not to be done again.. It was one thing for him to be made take it, another to be made enjoy it... But, Seven got it again. Grunting as Matt tightened up. His asshole constricting around Seven's cock only hurt Matt even more.. and added to Seven's twisted pleasure. The bastard didn't let up one fucking bit as his dick gutted him. Matt could feel his own cock twitching underneath him. Throbbing painfully erect and leaking precum onto the hotel sheets. Matt groaned as his prostate was rammed again. Seven got the message, stopped and raised up a bit, taking hold of Matt's hips and raising them up some, leaving Matthew in a terribly uncomfortable position. Matt felt the gloved fingers ghosting up his side and back down, dancing across to linger on his abs. The older Hardy shook his head in protest, struggling a bit and pleading uselessly through the tape. Seven ignored him as he wrapped his fingers around Matt's erection, fisting him almost angrily before starting back up again.. Matt whimpered pathetically.. He wished to hell that this was over.. He wanted it over so he could shower and get in bed and close his eyes and pretend this never happened.. But, oh it wouldn't be the last time.. just like it wasn't the first.. This was a nightmare that would keep recurring.. Fucking recurring pain.. over and over..

Seven held onto Matt's hip with his left hand, rubbing the darker Hardy's cock harder with the other.. aiming for his prostate.. missing twice before finally hitting it dead on. Matt clinched his teeth, tensing up painfully all over as he felt an unwanted climax claim him.. making him groan involuntarily. Matt felt sick because he knew it was getting Seven off.. And it must have been too.. Because Matt's trembling and moaning only led to Seven's orgasm. Seven wore a condom.. so there'd be no evidence incase young Matthew tried to sell him out... It was only lucky for Matt that he didn't have to endure the feeling of cum inside him.. That was something that Seven considered to be a pity.. Matt whimpered a bit, basically numb as Seven thrust into him a few more hard times as he got his feel.. Finally releasing Hardy's cock and pulling out. Matt slipped on down onto the bed. Spent. Drained and tired. Seven patted him on the ass before picking up the knife and holding it to Matt's neck before unlocking the cuffs and taking them off. Matt's arms feel heavily to his sides.. He was done for.

Matt listened. Waiting as Seven got off the bed, zipped his pants and left the room, shutting the door back behind him. Matt lay in the darkness.. panting hard. Crying softly and just hurting all over. The older Hardy had to move. He was aware of this. Slowly Matt reach up and took off the blind fold, tossing it away before working on the duct tape. Carefully peeling the corner off some before jerking it on off. Matt winced as the fucking thing ripped a few hairs out from his beard. That was nothing though compared to what Seven put him through. What did it matter? His old life was dead and done..

--xx--

"Fuck, Adam.. yes.. oh, shit!" Jeff screamed as Edge pounded him hard. His legs were wrapped tightly around the older male as he was basically being fucked through the motel bed. Enjoying every second of it.

Adam's lips brushed across Jeff's throat, he loved how the younger Hardy's arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers digging nails into his upper back. That hurt.. but it fucking felt so good. Jeff whimpered sweetly, feeling Adam bite him hard on the shoulder, pulling back and licking the area before kissing and nibbling. Adam shifted, spreading his legs a bit, thrusting into Jeff deeper, loving how the younger male felt on his cock.

"Uhm.. harder.. harder, Addy.. need you so bad.. please.." Jeff moaned, whimpering as Adam took a hold of his cock, stroking him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

"You fucking like that..? Huh, Jeff..? That feel good.. Like me rubbing your cock?" Adam purred, kissing his cheek.

"Uh-hum.. I fucking love it.. more.. please.. do it more.." Jeff murmured.

"Say it.. tell me you like it." Adam growled, biting into his neck.

Jeff gasped, "Ohh.. like you.. rubbing my cock.. Uhm.. Adam.. ah, shit.. right there.. Oh, Adam.." Jeff trailed off, whining incoherently as he came on Edge's fingers.

Adam broke the kiss and watched the younger Hardy as he trembled beautifully underneath his climax. Whimpering so sweetly. He loved watching him cum. He loved how he shivered and the sounds Jeff made, and how he flushed a bit. Jeff's eyes were shut tightly as he finished. He opened them and stared at Adam. Emeralds shining lustfully into hazel orbs. Adam released him and moved his arm back up, holding Jeff in both arms as he picked up the pace, receiving a string of cute little strained grunts and cries.

"Ah, Jeff.. shit.. you feel so good.. so good.. Uhm.." Adam groaned, filling Jeff full as he came, resting on top of him for a moment as Jeff ran his hands over Adam's back. Adam panted, rolling off of Jeff and to his back beside him.

Jeff gazed over at him, giggling when Adam smirked and pulled him over on top of him, kissing his neck. Jeff smiled lazily as Adam took his head in his hands, pushing his colorful hair back and studying his face. Adam wasn't sure about tomorrow, or hell the rest of the week.. But, for right now he was content. Jeff sighed softly as Edge pulled him closer, kissing him gently before urging Jeff's head on down on his chest. Jeff whimpered, feeling Adam's arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. He wished time would stop.. so he could lay here forever...

**

* * *

This was a trip to write, hehe. And very much different b/c Seven is unknown and there could be very little dialogue. I'm not sure of it's any good. It's taken forever to get wrote back. When I first started writing the Seven/Matt scene, I was satisfied with it.. but, I accidentally deleted it. (still pouting) I thought the first attempt at it was better.. but this one came out sorta unique and I squeeze a little bit of Jedam in there. (sighs) Take it as you must. I didn't want Seven to be someone gross. It's NOT Knox, Big Show, Festus, Snitsky, or anyone else like that. My Matt muse turned three shades of pale when he saw that. But I couldn't hand Matthew over to an ogre or anyone else who closely resembles Bigfoot. Sorry, no offense, but you can't have Matty :P I'll let you make your own assumptions though as to who Seven is. **


	8. Forced Hatred

**LegacyChick, redsandman99, AnonymousPunk, Randy got a lot of votes, lol. Thank you guys. Reena33, even tho Matt's been very bad :P slashdlite, possibly.. thanks ;D I love Edge Jeff and RKO, that would be a year & like 7 or so months from last time. NeroAnne, FanFic's alerts pick their times to be untrustworthy. They always have. At this point, I don't think I know. I may draw a name out of a hat, lol. Dark Fae Angel, baddies are gewd like that. Yup. Haha, at this point I don't think there'd be a chance in hell my Jeff muse could become rapeable again. He's secured his dom status pretty tight. & no, no muse is brave enuff to contradict him. The balance is actually surprisingly well in my head now anyway. We're all okay w/ it. takers dark lover, it would not be anyone gross. I won't write shit like that. No matter how mad I could get at Matty, I would not hand him to someone gross.. in a sexual way. Seraphalexiel, well.. it was something like that.. thank you :) Esha Napoleon, thanks! XD.**

* * *

**Ride;  
Chapter eight/ 'Forced Hatred'  
Rated; M/ L (adult situations) **

_**Seven:**_ _Ooh, Matty.. still so incredibly tight.. I'm getting hard all over again just thinking about fucking you. How is it you remain so damn tight? I can't be the only one who fucks you, now am I?_

Matt stared at the screen, scowling. He knew whoever this sick fuck was, Seven had to be grinning. Matt began typing; 'Leave me alone. You played. I'm tired. Just leave me the fuck alone.'

Matt was shaking as he typed, surely misspelling some of the words and yet not caring. He hit send and put his head in his hands.

_**Seven:**__ Fucking ungrateful bitch. Do you know what you're doing, Matt? Huh, do you know what the fuck you're doing? You're making me angry, Matt. And I don't think you want that._

Matt growled and typed back; 'Do you think I like what you do to me? Do you think I like being at your mercy?'

_**Seven:**__ Sure had you screaming like a bitch. Sure made you cum awfully hard. Face it, Matt. You liked it. You got off. Stop acting like you're getting nothing out of this. Besides, I know you couldn't have possibly had any since you and your brother broke up. Ain't got Jeffro no more to fuck._

Matt took a deep breath and bit his lip; 'I don't, nor have I EVER fucked Jeff! That's sick, you're fucking messed up!'

_**Seven:**__ I'd like to fuck your pretty little brother. Everyone wants to fuck your pretty little slut brother. Even your worst enemy. Tell me, wasn't Jeff supposed to hate him too? Wasn't Jeff supposed to hate Adam Copeland for fucking Amy? For ruining your life?_

Another breath; 'You have no idea what you're talking about. Jeff wouldn't fuck Adam.'

_**Seven:**__ Play dumb, Matt._

Matt: 'It's none of my concern anyhow. Not anymore. Let Jeff fuck the entire locker room for all I care.'

_**Seven:**__ Oh, Evil Matty is so hostile. So tense. Loving, protective, big brother Matty is so much more likable. But Evil Matthew is so much more hott. You know, you keep bad-mouthing me the way you are now, I may have to come back over and play with your ass some more. You like my big dick crammed in your tight little asshole. You fucking love bleeding for me._

Matt: 'I'm going to bed now.'

And that's all Matt replied before closing his laptop. A part of him was terrified of pissing off Seven, but he was too tired and done to care right now.

-xx-

Over the next few days Adam and Jeff got closer. Adam hated to admit out loud that he enjoyed having Jeff's company, but somewhere deep down it felt nice. They had spent time together, talked, hung out. It was like they were getting to know each other all over again. Mainly they recounted old stories and the good old days when Adam and Jeff used to consider each other friends. Adam tried not to bring Matt up unless Jeff did first, and even then he tried to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to anger Jeff anymore about it. Jeff was starting to feel at ease knowing he had someone, even if the most unlikely person in the world, to protect him. And Adam wasn't as frustrated or tense anymore. It was turning to a beautiful and productive little relationship. The kinky rough sex they had certainly wasn't hurting either.

Then of course came next Friday night. Jeff had arrived with Adam and had been waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Adam told him he didn't have to have any match with Matt if he didn't want to, Edge would talk to Vickie and pull as many strings as he had to to ensure Jeff was kept far from his so-called brother. And Adam had went into the bathroom for what wouldn't be a moment or two, Jeff staying right outside the door with the option to run inside to Edge if he had to. But when Adam came back outside, Jeff was gone.

A look at the monitor backstage proved why. Matt was in the ring, in his ring gear, and had called Jeff out. Jeff apparently decided to confront his brother against Adam's better judgment. Jeff wasn't even dressed to compete, he was in his jeans and button up shirt. Street clothes. Matt was busy yelling at Jeff to fight him, Jeff was refusing. Edge's eyes darkened as Matt slapped Jeff for the second time.

Edge had started to go for the Gorilla Position to go out. He didn't know what his reason would be. Thanks to Vickie and RAW and that damn Big Show and Cena he had other priorities now besides the Hardys, but this was still HIS show and he could still do whatever he damn well pleased. He didn't care. Vickie be damned.

By that time, Jeff had gotten out of the ring and retreated up the ramp. Even he himself was surprised at the cool he was keeping on the outside. That was for the fans, for the people, and for Matt. To let them all know he wouldn't break on the outside in front of them. So Jeff taunted, looking back at how Matt's lips twitched and snarled. It was too surreal. Matt definitely wasn't himself anymore and was probably never going to be again. Jeff had went out there with a purpose of telling his brother he didn't want to fight. Or, Jeff didn't know, maybe finding an explanation for all this. He wanted to confront him, felt he had to someway. Jeff wanted to yell and scream at him for this shit, but he didn't. It made no sense.

Matt got out of the ring and followed Jeff up the ramp as Jeff disappeared back behind the curtain. "Jeff!"

Jeff quickly darted back behind Edge, peeking out from behind the taller blonde.

"Hiding behind Edge, Jeff? What the hell? Have you lost your freaking mind?" Matt barked, advancing on the two slowly.

Adam held his arm out as Matt dared to come closer, shielding the younger Hardy from his unstable brother. "What the hell is going on here? You stay back, Matt, or I'll have security escort you away."

Matt swiped around the side of Adam only to have Edge turn and block it.

"I'm warning you, Hardy!"

"Back off, Copeland." Matt snarled through clinched teeth and aggression. "This is between me and my brother."

Edge shook his head. "No, Matt. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be the one who.."

"So it's true then, huh?" Matt hissed through closed teeth.

Adam tilted his head to the side, cocking an eye and his mouth open like he was about to ask 'what?' "True? What's true, Matt? Have you finally lost all sense of sanity?"

"You and my brother, Edge. Don't play dumb and innocent and I sure as hell know you are far FAR from innocent, but don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Matt was tense. Nearly shaking with repressed emotion.

"Go away, Matt. I don't wanna fight you, I just want you to stop." Jeff pleaded from his safe position behind Edge, one hand clutching to Edge's shirt the other to his t-shirt sleeve.

"You are." Matt suppressed a humorless snort. "You hooked up with Edge, didn't you? You corporate whore!"

Edge wet his lips and looked around, his heart beating at an uneasy pace. People were staring now. Stagehands and caterers, the seamstresses and Superstars alike were watching this cursed drama like it was the fucking Jerry Springer Show. And hell, it certainly may as well been.

"Matt, just stop and go away." Jeff said smally.

"I think you need to, Hardy. You're causing a big scene and it could get you fired. For good this time and not even your precious fans will be able to revive your miserable excuse of a career." Edge warned, still blocking Jeff and keeping his eyes on Matt.

Matt looked right past Edge to Jeff. "You'll fool with anyone to get to the top. Like always, Jeff. But I never thought you'd mess with Edge after all the.." Matt growled a bit and bit his tongue, looking down at the ground before scowling back up at Edge and Jeff. "Him of all people, Jeff? You're nothing but a dirty pathetic worthless little slut."

"Hey, watch it, Matt!" Edge growled down at the older Hardy brother.

Matt smirked dryly. "Oh, sorry. I guess only you get to call him that, huh, _Addy_?"

Edge twitched. "Don't call me that, Hardy."

Matt nodded. "Right. Not for me."

Edge's eyes darted around again. "You had better watch what you say, Matt."

"I'm so glad I'm rid of the whore. That's two you took from me, Edge." Matt gestured, holding up two fingers.

"I didn't take nothing from you, Matt. Think. Think! Lita was sick, sick, of your bullshit. So she came to me. You pushed her and me away. Just like you're pushing Jeff away now. That's why Jeff came to me."

"Came for you." Matt corrected.

Edge twitched and backed up.

"What the hell is going on here? Excuse me!" Vickie screeched, she stopped when she saw Matt trying to get at Jeff, who was hugged up behind her husband, who was blocking the younger Hardy with his life. "Someone please tell me... Matt, I'll ask you to leave this instant if you know what's good for you." The Latina demanded, holding her head.

Matt backed up, smirk etched on his face. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But this isn't over."

Edge wet his lips, they twitched into a snarl as he watched Matt leave before turning to Jeff and checking him over. His face was a bit red from where Matt had slapped him.

"Adam, what's the meaning of this?" Vickie asked.

"It's none of your business, Vickie." He turned back to Jeff. "Are you okay..? Jeff.. speak to me, Kiddo."

Jeff's eyes were cast down sadly. Slowly he began to crumble below, having Edge grab him to support his weight.

"Okay.. let's get you back to the locker room." Edge helped swing Jeff's arm over his shoulders and tried to carry him out like a wounded soldier. "Hey hey hey! Break it up! Nothing to see here anymore!" Edge barked to onlookers, trying to support Jeff's dead weight. Jeff wasn't cooperating and was just staring lifelessly at the ground below.

"You heard him, go about your business! Now!" Vickie shouted.

Edge grunted. "C'mon, Jeff. You have to.." He sighed and bent down to hook one arm under Jeff's legs to pick him up Bridal style much to Vickie's utter shock, before carrying him out as Jeff limply held onto Adam's neck. "It's gonna be alright, Jeff. Don't let him get to you like that. He's not worth it."

Jeff weakly laid his head on Edge's shoulder, wanting to protest that Matt was still his brother, but not finding the energy.

Vickie followed curiously. "What was all that? That Lita issue was resolved long ago. You're married to me now, Edge.."

Edge stopped and so did she. "That's not what this is about, Vickie." He resumed walking and she followed. "It's about Matt and Jeff, two people who used to be my friends and used to be close to each other. Matt's a little psycho right now, in case me and Jeff are the only ones noticing, and I don't want him hurting Jeff."

"Oh? And since when have you cared about Jeff Hardy?" She ignored the vague glare she received from Jeff.

"Since Jeffy here agreed to drop out of the hunt for my title in exchange for my protection services. Jeez, don't you remember anything I tell you?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Adam Joesph Copeland. I am still your boss." Vickie snapped defensively.

Adam sighed. "Oh, can it, Vickie. I don't need your permission to help out one of my old buddies. Jeff is my responsibility, not yours. So relax. I've got in all under control."

"What about Cena and Big Show?"

Edge scoffed. "Fuck 'em both for all I care."

Vickie's mouth hung open in insult.

Adam shrugged as they arrived at his locker room. "What? Oh, god." He groaned. "I didn't mean you. What I mean is, let them rip each other a new one and see who faces me for the title.. or whatever. I've got bigger problems to worry about than those two chumpstains." Edge went inside and shut the door behind him, leaving a befuddled Vickie in the hallway.

-xx-

Edge knelt down in front of Jeff as he sat on the bench. "Come on, Jeffy. It'll be alright. I promise." Adam took the distraught Hardy's head in his hands and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not gonna let Matt hurt you and now that he 'knows' about us it'll be easier. And it'll be easier when the fans know about us teaming together... you know, like a tag team? It'll be okay."

"Matt's gone. My Matty's never coming back. That person tonight.. he was.. he wasn't my brother anymore.." Jeff's bottom lip quivered, tears rimming his eyes.

Edge kissed his face a couple more times before pecking his lips, kissing him gently. "I'm right here, Jeff. I'm not gonna leave you, okay."

Jeff's eyes were closed, he felt the coolness of Adam's forehead against his own and warm breath on his face. "But Matt...?"

"Shh.. forget about Matt, okay." Adam whispered, reaching around to stroke Jeff's hair after pulling it from it's twisted bun. "You're mine now. I'll take care of you. Just like how it should have been long ago. Before Matty got mad at me."

Jeff whimpered, pulling back. "He forced me to call you up and tell you I hated you for sleeping with Amy. I didn't wanna do it, Addy. I did it for Matt. I hated you for Matt when I didn't want to." Jeff cried, his tears being wiped gently away by Adam as they streamed down his cheeks. "Please forgive me, Adam. I never wanted you to hate me because you and Matt were having problems. I didn't wanna take sides. I wanted to be like Christian and stay out of it.. but Matt made me. He's the reason you hate me." Jeff poured his heart out through small gasps and sobs.

Adam's heart clinched. "Aw, Jeff.. I could never hate you. I like you and I promise this'll all blow over someday." He nodded with a reassuring smile that made him look more like a little boy.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm such a screw-up."

"No.. you're not.. Jeff, you're amazing. Shit, some guys and girls would give anything for just a fraction of your talent. Don't you see how awesome you are, Jeff? You don't need Matt to show you that, or let you be that. Matt needs you and he'll see one day what a prick he's been."

Jeff shook his head again, sniffling and crying softly. Edge sighed, kissing him again before hugging Jeff close to him and holding the younger Hardy tight. This was more drama then he needed right now. Damn those Hardys.. going to be the absolute death of him one day.

* * *

**I can't find the tape that that night is on so I never got to go back and check over what happened so I canned the SD storyline. Edge got pulled out of Hardy business anyway for a little while. I loved their feud, but I always thought it'd been awesome to seen Jeff & Edge team up. I wasn't really for Matt & Edge teaming up against Jeff personally. I remember a convo I had like back in July 2010 once that inspired this. It was on the opinion (remember I said opinion) that Matt made Jeff call Adam up and tell him he hated him based on something in an interview from 2005 where Jeff said.**_** "I don't know what took place," said Jeff. "Matt can get on your nerves. It's his way or no way." "I was very surprised. One day, Matt came up here and played his messages. There was Adam telling Amy how much he loved her. Matt got me to call Adam. I got his voicemail and said. 'Hey, this is all screwed up. I hate you right now.'" **_**It actually struck me as odd that Christian could maintain his friendship w/ both Adam & Matt & seemed to basically stay out of the whole thing, but Jeff had to basically pick his brother's side over his friends. & why would Matt have Jeff call Adam? It was no business of his. Eh, it fascinated me & was good fodder for a fanfic storyline. & what better one than this one? I kept that plot in my head for a very long time. Whelp, it might be another year before another update.. I'm awful.. (going back to broken dysfunctional Jeff is so hard.. but I actually had this wrote/typed out for a long time. figured I'd put it up already) & seriously. I dunno where this fic will go. I had ideas & notes, but I'm not sure of any of them, so I'll just have to see.**


End file.
